The Rise of Scott McCall
by MichaelTheBeast
Summary: Scott was bitten by Deucalion at age 12 and was made a killer. Now coming back to Beacon Hills 6 years later with the Alpha Pack, Scott doesn't believe in 2nd chance, hope, or love but will someone be able to change him or is he to far gone? AU Season 3A and continuing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is about how things would be if Scott was a part of the alpha pack when they came into town. He was bitten by deucalion when he was 13 and was forced to kill an alpha and now has returned to the town he left but as an all powerful alpha werewolf. After everything that Scott has done he doesn't believe in hope or love, but can someone make him change and make him see the world like he used to before he was bitten.**

 **6 years ago**

Deucalion came to beacon hills like he always has buy this time he wants to make a new beta so it can take the power of an alpha. He is thinking of turning a teenager and corrupt him like he has the others. He was walking around the park where he saw many teens playing when he saw someone that caught his interest. It was boy standing up to the bullies that were bullying who he can only assume is his friend. 'Yes he would be perfect' Deucalion thinks to himself before waiting until dark to change that boys life upside down.

Scott was outside in his back yard hoping his mother wouldn't see the bruise that was starting to form when he heard a noise. He looked to were he heard it and saw a man walking towards him with red eyes and long teeth and before he can yell for help the man grabbed him and bit his arm. The man put a hand around his mouth to stifle is yell of agony. Scott for some weird reason started feeling really odd and everything started spinning out of control until he just passed out.

Deucalion can already feel and sense the venom being accepted by his cells. He waited until the kid, no Scott McCall as he learned the name of the young boy at only 12, to pass out from the pain. He looked at him sleep and saw just how innocent he looked to bad he will become a killer Deucalion thought darkly. he reached for his phone and called a number until they picked up "Kali get the alpha ready" he ordered than hanged up.

Scott wakes up and feels pain in his arm and sees a giant bite mark that is slowly healing. He remembers what happened and gets up right away to see the man standing right in front of him. "who are you" Scott stutters out. "my name is deucalion and dont be afraid im not going to hurt Scott" the man says. "how do you know my name?" Scott asks him. "that doesn't matter scoot what matters is that your a werewolf no" he says. 'a werewolf' Scott thinks to himself "there not real" Scott answers the man. Then something scary happens the mans eyes turn red and his hands have long nails and his teeth are larger "do you believe no?" deucalion asks. Scott doesn't know if this is real or he is just having a bad very bad nightmare.

"look scott your a werewolf now and there is a man who wants to kill your mother" deucalion says thinking about the alpha that Kali will be bringing him soon. "what" Scott asks afraid of whos going to hurt his mom. The door opens and Scott sees a lady with no shoes just barefoot carrying a man. "this is the man that wants to kill your mother Scott" deucalion says. Scott just looks at the man wondering why he wants to kill her. "kill him" deucalion says. Scott's head whips around so fast you could've probably heard it crack "what" he asks. deucalion looks at him and smiles "he wants to kill your mother Scott kill him and he wont be able to hurt anyone else anymore' deucalion tells him.

Kali is just looking at the scared little kid not believing that Deucalion turned him and wants him to become an alpha at such a young age. She looks at he boy again which to her surprised can see the him fighting the emotions of wanting and not wanting. The boy, Scott, extends his hand to show claws and she could see deucalion smirking knowing that the boy is starting to loose his resolve and just give into the wolf instinct. Deucalion then goes on one knee in front of scott and his eyes turn red "kill him" he commands his voice turning more deeper as he spoke. She sees scott move toward the alpha raise his hand and slashes it across his throat killing him. scott fell down the power he just recieving making it painful and then he raises his head and his eyes are a bright fiery red.

Deucalions smile grew larger when he saw Scott take a life and seeing the boys eyes turn red. "OK Scott time for us to leave" he says. Scott who is just looking at the blood in his hands can only nod for the first time not being able to feel anything. Both Kali and deucalion can see that a part of the boy has been broken and may never be the same after today. This saddened Kali for some reason and made deucalion all the happier inside as he as created a new member and killer for his pack.

Kali went up to scott and quietly asked "are you doing Scott?" she asks him. Scott looks up with tears in his eyes "i miss my mom why cant i see my mom" he sobs and hugs her suprising her once more. All she can do is hug back and try to comfort him "because she cant know that your a werewolf Scott no one except us ca know" she says. Scott just hugs her harder and Kali found herself promising to protect this kid from anything trying to kill or hurt him.

 **Present Time**

"Come on Ethan stop being such a bitch" a now 18 year old Scott says. Aiden just chuckles and swings at Scott, but Scott easily catches it and twists throwing him back and Ethan tries going from behind him but Scott simply turns and slashes him across the chest. "Come on I thought Ennis was teaching you guys how to fight?" Scott asks. "He has but you are just more advance then this two" a voice says from behind him and Scott smiles knowing the voice "hey Kali whats up" Scott asks the one person that has been like a second mother to him. "nothing just watching how this two are doing" she says with a smirk and that causes Scott to turn around and be met with a fist that sends him flying into a wall. He groans when he sees Aiden and Ethan in their combined form 'Oh c'mon that is so unfair" Scott growls out before launching himself towards them.

Scott catches another fist going his way and jumps over them kicking them in the back making them go forward and allowing Scott the advantage which he uses to claw them in the back and throws punch after punch until they fall to the ground back in their normal form giving up. Scott stops trying to get his breathing under control and Kali just calmly watching with a smile on how far Scott has come since the first time that she had met him. Then Deucalion walks in and everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention what he had to say. "there is an alpha Hale and i want him in the pack" he states. "We do the same if he doesn't want to join right" Scott asks. Deucalion looks to him with a smile "well of course" he answers. "Where does he reside?" Kali asks. Deucalion was quiet for a moment before answering "Beacon Hills" and at that Scott just stops moving.

Scott cant believe that after all this he is going home a place he feels would no longer accept him. He knows his mom is married to his former best friends dad but as never actually told her he was alive and well. He can feel Kali looking at him and the emotions are clear on face but he gets them under control and asks "What will i have to do" he asks. And just like that Scott McCall was coming home a completely changed person.

Beacon Hills better watch out because the Alpha pack is coming.

 **2 Weeks After**

Scott finds himself drawing the alpha pack symbol on the door of the Hales as he was told to do. They have a guy and girl named Boyd and Erica captured in the vault and now Scott has to try and seduce Cora Hale and capture her as well. He knows of this towns problem with the supernatural and knows its only the start. He sees Cora Hale waling by the house so he tries to act normal "hey what are you doing out here?" he asks. Cora looks at the guy in front of her, maybe he can help. "This used to be my home" she answers him. Scott tries to act shocked "your a Hale?" hew asks and she nods. "I've seen your brother Derek Hale around if you need help finding him" he asks.

Cora looks up at him shocked so Derek is alive and this person knows him "can you take me to him" Cora asks him. Scott nods and signals her to follow him. What Cora doesn't see is the smirk that is plastered on his face while making way towards the bank. "So Derek never told me his sister was this beautiful" Scott says to see what she would do. Cora gives him an icy glare "look I only care about finding my brother i dont have time for you to flirt with me" she says then starts walking away. Crap Scott thiinks "hey ok my bad ill just take you to him then and with that they are in front of a bank. "this is were he is" Cora asks suspiciously. "This were he trains his pack" Scott says while Cora's eyes widen. "oh dont worry i know all about it" Scott says then opens the door for her.

"So were is he" she asks looking around. Then Kali comes out with her red eyes and Cora backs up to tell Scott something when she sees his eyes. Scott's eyes are red and he is smiling "God i never thought you'd be this gullible" and with he knocks her unconscious. Kali just looks at Scott amused "what she had an annoying attitude" Scott says shrugging and Kali just chuckles and they both walk toward Deucalion. Part one is done and Derek will either join or die Scott thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Months Later**

So Scott is on his way to Beacon Hills High School to register because Deucalion wants him to get on Derek's pack good side and find out more about them. But then that will mean no interaction with Aiden and Ethan or if he does interact with them he is going to have to act dumb and can't show that he knows about the supernatural. A beta belonging to Derek was caught swooping around the bank no doubt looking for Boyd and Erica. Kali was able to take away his memories but Scott has a feeling that Derek would find a way to unlock them. Ennis told them what had happened at the hospital and how Derek stabbed him from the back after fighting another beta which used to be the Kanima, Jackson Whitmore.

When he finally arrives he can see both Aiden and Ethan's bikes there. Today he decided to drive the Dodge Challenger Kali got for him on his birthday. He walks in and can immediately feel almost every eye watching him but he just shrugs them off and goes to the office to sign up. When he gets there a lady asks for his name, and now this is something that he has been thinking about for a while and just said screw it "Its Scott McCall" he tells the lady. He waits a couple more minutes until the lady finally finishes setting up his classes. "Here you go and have a good first day" she tells him smiling. So he just smiles back and starts making his way towards his new locker.

When he gets there he can see a pretty brunette talking to a beautiful strawberry blonde girl. Scott for some reason starts feeling weird and just shakes it off "uh excuse me but you are on my locker" he says what he hopes is sincerely. God how much he hates to act like someone he isn't, it's exhausting if you ask him. The two girls stop their talking to look at who was there and he can hear both of their heartbeats rise a little and Scott smirks inwardly. "Oh uh sorry didn't know somebody had this locker" the brunette answers a small blush tainting her cheeks and Scott just smiles and starts working on opening his locker.

"Are you a new student?" the strawberry blonde asks. Scott turns to her and that weird feeling comes back so all he does is nod yes. He puts some of his things away and decides to introduce himself "I'm Scott by the way" he says. "I'm Allison and this is Lydia" the brunette, no Allison answers. So this are the girls in Derek's pack a hunter and a banshee, which to the disappointment of Scott, Aiden has been instructed to go after. So he looks at the brunette with a fake smile "So where can I find my English class?" Scott asks her. She smiles a little shy and asks for his schedule.

Scott can feel Aiden looking at him and Scott looks up for a second and nods at him and Aiden nods back turning around and leaving. "Looks like we have the same class" Allison says making Scott look at her "really well lead the way" he says with a smile. "So anything fun you can do in this town" Scott asks as the three make their way towards English class. Allison and Lydia give each other a look "no not really to be honest" Lydia is the one to answer. Scott can't help but chuckle a little at that, oh boy only if they knew he thinks to himself.

When he entered the classroom though he felt a weird and cold feeling coming from the teacher who was just staring at him with an icy look. Scott just got a confused look on his face and went to sit down. When the teacher, Ms. Blake was taking roll he saw Stiles' turn his way when his name was called and Scott knew that he must have recognized him. Everything was going smooth until something hit the window. Scott looked at it and saw blood then he saw hundreds of birds flying towards their direction. "What the hell" Scott whispers to himself now wondering if the conversation he heard stiles and Lydia have is connected to this. Then all of the sudden the birds, no the crows to be more accurate just broke into the windows and attacked them. All Scott can do is try and avoid being hit by any of them wondering what the hell was going on. Then as soon as it happened it deemed to stop and everybody started getting up with the same expression 'what the fuck just happened'. He walks up to Allison "hey you alright" he asks 'concerned'. "uh yeah I think so what was that?" she asked. So she doesn't know either Scott thinks to himself. Scott was about to leave the classroom so he can call Deucalion and ask him if he knew anything until a voice stopped him "Scott" the person exclaimed and he knew who the voice belonged to. "Stiles" Scott says looking at his former best friend in the eyes. "You do remember who I am" he says confused. Scott just gets an annoyed look "Uh the teacher said your name earlier, do I know you?" Scott asks faking and gets no response. "Okay then I'll just be leaving now" Scott said hoping Stiles wouldn't bring up his mother.

"Your mom thinks you're dead" Stiles says which gets the interest of Allison and Lydia and even Chris Argent who has just arrived after being called by Allison. Scott tries to calm his breathing from going over there and ripping Stiles a new one. He was about to reply when he sees the sheriff come over as well, 'well shit' Scott thinks to himself. He turns his back to them trying to come up with some response when he sees Ethan outside the classroom and Scott mouths the words 'call Kali' to him which makes him leave. Scott turns back around "sheriff" Scott says. The sheriff is just looking at him like he's grown two heads "you're alive" he says. Scott can feel the rage start boiling up in him but was saved when the principle came in and called him "Scott your mother is here to pick you up" he says which makes the sheriff and Stiles confused.

"Yeah I have no idea what you people are talking about but my mother is here so I have to go, bye" Scott answers before quickly making his way outside the school were Kali is in his car waiting. She just looks at him knowing not to say anything and just started the car and took off with Aiden and Ethan not far from behind them. Scott is trying to control his breathing but can't "Stop the car" he orders Kali with bright red eyes and Kali does so. As soon as the car stopped Scott ran out the car into the woods and just ran for what felt like an eternity.

He stops and falls to his knees and does the only thing he can do, which was look up and roar but before he was able to he feels someone grab his face and pull him towards them making the roar go into their chest so it wouldn't be as loud. After that Scott for the first time in 5 years actually breaks down in Kali's arms. Kali growls at Aiden and Ethan when they were close to them which made them turn back and walk towards their bikes. Scott stops crying and looks up at Kali and sighs "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough" he says which reminds her of the scared little boy she first met. She just smiles "don't worry about it, just try and get under control" she tells him.

Scott just nods knowing Deucalion doesn't like weakness. He gets up and tries getting his emotions in check. "We need to ask Deucalion if he know what happened at the school" Scott says and Kali nods making their way back to the car. They continue their destination until they reach the apartment complex were Deucalion decided they would stay at. The irony isn't lost in Scott when he decided they would live one floor above the Argents. They enter through back so no one would see them and meet Deucalion. Once there they go back to the school to look for Braedon but with Scott staying behind and work on his emotions and memories.

 **Meanwhile Across Town**

Derek is at his old house treating Isaac when the girls and stiles walk in and stop to look at the door and the symbol on it. "What's this?' Stiles asks. Derek just looks at them. "Okay when are you going to tell us what's going on huh Derek" Allison asks. Derek gives her a 'really' look which makes Allison look away. So Jackson just answers "It's their symbol" he says which gets their attention and a glare from Derek. "They need to know Derek" Jackson says glaring right back. "It's a pack isn't it?" Allison asks. "Yes but it's not just a pack, it's an alpha pack" Derek says. "Wait all of them how is that even possible?" Stiles asks. "I don't know all I know is their leader Deucalion" he says. "Okay say we find them how do we deal with an alpha pack" Allison asks. Derek looks around "with all the help I can get" he says then Isaac's voice interrupts them "where's the girl?' he asks. They all look confused "What girl?" Derek asks.

 **Back at the School**

Braedon runs into the locker room and breaks a broom and hides behind a locker breathing heavily. Footsteps are heard and she come out ready to fight. Ethan and Aiden are the first to swing at her and she manages to block and kick them out of the way. Then Ennis grabs her and pushes her to a locker and roars in her face and she kicks him off to. Then Aiden was able to slash her across the ribs and she doubled back in pain. Kali then came in and kicked her across the face her claws on her toes making blood spit out of Braedon's mouth. She slides down a locker and sees Deucalion wiping the blood off his hands and walking towards her. He slides a claw across her lips and she moves away "beautiful but defiant" he says. "I know something they don't" she says looking at the other alphas in the room. She turns her attention back to Deucalion "I know you're afraid of him" she pauses "afraid of the things he will be able to overcome and what he will become afterwards" she tells him looking straight at his face not backing down.

Deucalion inwardly is pissed off that she knows but continues "I know of a potential threat" Deucalion answers calmly. "But I've learned that the easiest way to eliminate a threat is you just get someone else to do it for you" he says smirking. Braedon looks confused until she figures it out "Derek" she whispers and Deucalion raises his claws and viciously claws her, her blood splattering on the lockers.

 **Back at the Penthouse**

Scott has been feeling odd ever since he has stepped foot in Beacon Hills but hasn't told anyone. He closes his eyes and feels his powers going haywire wondering if this is permanent or just temporarily because his emotions.

What Scott doesn't know is that the darkness in him is starting to fade, not a lot but enough for him to start looking at situations differently and him start changing without even noticing it is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott is alone at the penthouse hearing the conversation the Argents are having and can't help but smile. He has to admit, Allison is really pretty but compared to Lydia she is nothing, and god that weird feeling is back again. He was about to start playing some video games to distract him when he saw Aiden and Ethan enter the room. "Where are the others?" Scott asks. Aiden looks at him "they went to the vault" he answers. "Why?" Scott asks again.

This time its Ethan who answers "Derek is going to try and rescue Cora and Boyd" he tells him. Scott nods knowing Derek would do anything to get them even if they are useless betas. Too bad Erica Reyes was stupid enough to try and fight Kali. "So what are you guys going to do now" Scott asks. "I'm going to try to get Lydia to like me although that won't be hard really" he answers smirking. Scott just chuckles when he feels an odd feeling come over him but controls it before the other two alphas can sense it.

Scott gets up and starts working out. His work out is different from other he tries to test his strength by punching brick or cemented walls and lifts items that weight a lot. He keeps doing that for an hour until he decides to take a run. "I'm going for a run" Scott tells the twins. "Go for it I'm going to go meet Lydia anyways and I believe Ethan is going to meet with Danny" and Ethan just nods so Scott just walks out.

Scott is in the woods where he is certain no one will be able to see him. He closes his eyes and lets the wolf come over him and feels himself start to shift. In less than a minute standing there is no longer a human but a full black wolf with bright red eyes. Scott always loves the feeling when he shifts into this form but not as much as his other form, his alpha form. He runs and runs until he catches sight of Derek and two other guys fighting Boyd and Cora. He stays hidden until they make them run the opposite direction.

Scott was going to follow them until he caught scent of blood which made him go that direction. When he gets there he sees a girl with a string around her neck and her head bashed. 'What the hell' Scott thinks to himself wondering what the hell is going on. He decides to head back when he sees someone watching him so he focuses and makes his wolf eyes go to a normal color. He stares at the person or more specifically a man whose eyes turn blue which in turn make Scott's turn their crimson color The man just smirks and walks away. He thinks about how he seemed familiar when realization came to him 'Peter Hale'. He just shakes it off and heads back.

 **Next Day at School**

Scott gets to school a little late so he misses first period and doesn't hear about the girl that was killed. He went to the twins, who seemed to be getting ready for cross country. "Why are guys running for?" Scott asks them not really seeing the reason to do so. Aiden just smirks "Isaac Lahey is running and has quite the temper" he answers Scott. Scott just chuckles and walks away only to bump into Allison. "Oh hey what's up?" Scott says trying to be sincere. Allison looks at him with a shy smile that has him inwardly groaning. "Uh nothing really" she answers and gets awkwardly quiet so he decides to break it. "Do you believe in the supernatural?' Scott ask her just to see her reaction.

It's funny seeing the different emotions going through her face until she says "no not really" she answers. Scott just suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, "well I sort of do" he answers hoping she would say something about the people dying. Allison looks at him in thought "well good luck with that I guess I have to go" she says then hurries away. He can't help but laugh at what just happened 'oh the irony' he thinks to himself. He started walking towards the library when he heard Allison and Lydia talking so he decides to eavesdrop. "Ok that was weird" he hears Lydia say. "Yeah and he looked like he actually believed it too" Allison says. "Well I don't think that matters what matters is that Stiles think the people that have died so far have been human sacrifices"

'Human sacrifices' Scott thinks to himself not liking the sound of that. "He could be wrong though" Allison says. "I don't know I mean the first three dead have been virgins" Lydia says until he feels someone tapping his shoulder. He turns and looks at the eyes of Jackson. "Can I help you" Scott asks him. Jackson looks at him as if evaluating him. "No but you're in my way so move" he says sounding like a fucking asshole. Scott just moves promising to kick his ass when given the chance. Jackson goes past him and to the girls while Scott sees Aiden and Ethan waving at him to come.

"What's up?" Scott asks. "There has been another killing" Ethan answers. Scott can't believe it maybe they are human sacrifices. "Alright I'm going to talk to Deucalion alright" he tells them and they nod.

 **Penthouse**

"Deucalion" Scott calls out. "Yes" came the reply and Scott followed the voice. Kali and Ennis were there too. He looks at them and can see it in their faces. "You know already don't you" he accuses. Deucalion looks at him "if you are talking about the sacrifices then yes I already knew" he says calmly. "And you didn't care to share that information because" Scott asks angrily. Deucalion once again looks at him "because it wasn't important to me until I found the person who is behind this" he answers which makes Scott confused as hell. "what who is it" he asks. "I don't know who the person but I know it's called a Darach and wants enough power to kill us" he answers.

"So you don't know who it is but the what" Scott asks. Deucalion nods, and it seemed Kali knew what he going to ask next "A darach is a dark druid" she says and now Scott understands why someone would want to kill them aside from obvious reasons. He sees them getting ready to leave "wait where are you guys going now?" he asks. Ennis just smirks "To see Derek" he answers. Deucalion then asks "want to join us" and Scott just nods and flows them out.

 **Derek's Place**

Scott went ahead with Kali and Ennis to confront Derek about joining the pack. He enters right after Ennis "Ready for a rematch" he growls out. Scott then sees Cora growl and run towards him to which Ennis quickly intercepts her and smashes her onto the ground and holds her. Scott's eyes then turn red and growls at Derek before quickly rushing him and throwing him back. Derek gets back up and roars at Scott when Kali jumps over Scott and fights Derek. Scott looks up and smiles eyeing a pipe so he reaches up and breaks it off and Kali sees this to which she makes Derek fall to his knees and Scott promptly shoves the pipe through his chest close to the heart causing him to roar in agony.

Then Deucalion walks in calmly "are you all done because just hearing that was exhausting" he says. Derek's breathing is getting out of control because of the pipe. Deucalion looks at Scott and Kali "I thought I said to be gentle" he tells them. Scott just smirks "this is us being gentle" he says moving the pipe around some more. Deucalion just snots somewhat "you see the problem in having an alpha pack, everyone wants to be in control" he tells Derek. "You know why I am here?" he asks him. Derek still in pain answers "you want me to kill my own pack". Deucalion calmly "I just want you to kill one them, you'll kill the rest on your own" he answers. "You know before I didn't know killing one in your pack would transfer their power to you until after I was blinded one of betas didn't think I deserved to be alpha so I killed him and then I killed the rest just like Kali and Ennis did" he pauses and asks "how did it feel Kali". Kali just smiles "It felt liberating" she answers. He then touches Derek's face "you're right Kali he looks just like his mother" he tells her. "You know who I am" he asks Derek. "I know exactly who you are" Derek says through gritted teeth.

"Do you?" Deucalion asks amused. "You're a fanatic" he snaps out. OH bad thing to say, Scott thinks to himself. "Know me, you've never met anyone like me" Deucalion starts menacliy:

"I am the Alpha of Alphas.

I am the apex of apex predators.

I am death, destroyer of worlds.

I am the Demon Wolf."

Deucalion finishes and Scott removes the pipe while Deucalion takes of his glasses "I hated when that happens" he says then starts leaving holing Kali for guidance. Scott would never admit it aloud but everything he said was spot on he is the demon wolf. Scott then looks at Cora helping Derek and he just winks at her following the rest out.

 **Later that Night**

Scott just came out of a diner having eaten there when he was making his way towards his car when he heard someone yell "Scott!" a voice he hoped he wouldn't hear while being in this town. Scott just stopped and slowly turned towards the voice and there she was his mother, Melissa McCall, staring at him with tears in her eyes. 'Shit' is all Scott can think of.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott can't do anything but stare at his mother who is standing a few feet away with tears running down her face. He can't do this especially now she can't know what or who he really is. HE wants to move and run but for some reason he can't. So he tries another approach "I'm sorry but who are you?" he asks trying to act like a stranger. She just stares at him in disbelief "my son Scott McCall" she exclaims. Scott just stands there while she is still crying.

"Stiles told me that you were alive but that you didn't know him and that you had another mother but I know my son just by looking at him, and that's you" she tells him. Scott tries to come with a different response but can't. He looks behind her and can see the sheriff and Stiles in another car just arriving. No, no, no, Scott thinks he needs to get out of here. "Please you are my son why won't you see this" she exclaims. Scott can feel the wolf wanting to claw its way out as a defense mechanism.

So he just yells something he might regret later, "I'm not your son!" he exclaims loudly that the sheriff and Stiles heard and started running their way to them. But apparently his mother has gotten extremely stubborn "yes you are!" she yells right back. Scott turns around, he knows that all three of them know of the supernatural by now so he does something that will hopefully make them leave him alone.

Scott taps into his anchor, anger, and shifts his breathing growing rapidly and he starts growling. "Your son is dead" Scott says his voice deep because of his shift. His voice is most likely unrecognizable but he doesn't care he can't deal with this right now. Slowly he turns their way and is met with a fist that sends him flying into a tree. Scott groans as pain shoots throughout his body.

He hears other people arriving but he can't see them as his body is facing away from them. "What are you doing that's my son" he hears his mom, say. "What, that over there is an Alpha werewolf and is with the Alpha pack" someone says, no not just somebody. "Derek" Scott growls out which gets their attention. Slowly Scott gets up and turns to face them and when he does he can hear his mother's gasp of shock, fear, and denial. Derek, Cora, Isaac, and Boyd are there ready for a fight and even though being an Alpha Scott knows when he is out numbered. But he doesn't care at this moment.

Scott is looking at all of them with red eyes, fangs, sideburns, and claws. He's growling now in anger and sadness as he can see his mother break down in tears at what his son has become. Scott looks down then back at her "Like I said your son is dead" and this time he says it with his voice cracking but trying to remain strong he remembers who and what he is he roars and attacks.

He goes for the person closest to him which is Isaac and he swipes at him leaving two deep gashes on his side. Boyd and Cora jump at him but Scott blocks their attempts to a degree as Cora was able to gut him in the ribs and Boyd in the face. Scott roars, not loud enough that's calling his pack but of pain. He grabs Cora's arm and twists it snapping it then grabs her by the throat and throws her to a coming Derek who falls back with her. Boyd gets another hit on him this time leaving a gash on his chest. He growls his eyes glowing brighter he grabs him by the neck and intended to snap it when he hears the voice "please" it was so quiet that if Scott didn't have super hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

With Scott's vice like grip not leaving Boyd's neck he turns to look at his mother who is looking at him with tears in her eyes. Scott can see the fear, sadness, and denial clearly on her face and can't help but squeeze Boyd's neck a little tighter that you can hear it start to crack. By then Derek is on his feet shifted and ready so Scott turns to him and growls out "move an inch and I snap it" Scott says in his deep Alpha voice which makes Derek stop. "Scott please this isn't you" she pleads. Scott looks down. "Please this isn't you" she says again. Scott's anger starts rising "how would you know huh" he yells pausing "you haven't seen me for 6 years and have no idea what I've done in the time I was gone" he says angrily. Then a tear escapes his eye "the Scott McCall you once knew is dead, he died when he was 12" Scott tells her sadly and what Scott doesn't know is that Isaac while being hurt called the Argents. A shot rang out and Scott feels pain like never before shoot through his body as he was shot from behind. This makes him drop Boyd who starts trying to catch his breath.

He turns around and sees Chris and Alison. She as well gasps in shock at seeing who it is. Scott is angry, angrier than he's ever felt and stands up and rushes at the hunters who shoot him some more but Scott was able to deflect some of them while others hit. Scott can feel himself weakening but that wasn't going to stop him. He reaches Chris and knocks the gun out of his face and knocks him out. Scott doesn't see his mother coming closer until he turns and grabs her by the neck not realizing at first who it is until she is staring into his red eyes. Scott just stares at her and just looks into her eyes that have become determined and hopeful. This make his eyes go back to the chocolate brown they normally are and starts lessening his old on her. He is starting to struggle with his emotions.

The pack can see the struggle Scott is going through and believe that Melissa has gotten through him but that changes quickly. His eyes turn red once again "I'm not your son and as long as you get that we won't have any more problems" he says letting her drop to the ground. As soon as he drops her he runs as fast as he could. He runs and runs trying to fight off the effects that are starting to take affect when he falls off the cliff and lands at the bottom. He feels so weak and has just enough energy and strength left to call Aiden. "What's up" he says sounding out of breath and mad. Scott can only say one thing before passing out "help" and with that his eyes close. "Scott? Scott!" Aiden's voice can be heard through Scotts phone.

 **Back at the Stilinski-McCall Household**

Melissa is just in the living room looking at old photos of her little Scott. She can't believe what her son has become but it just made her all the more determine to get him back even if she has to alone. When he had her in the choke hold and his eyes went back to their normal color she was able to see her Scott but as quickly as it came it left. She knows he is still in there and in need of guidance back to the light and she will bring him back if it's the last thing she does.

"I will bring you back my little boy" she says with tears rolling down her cheeks knowing her son is alive at least.

 **By the Cliff**

"Were is he" Kali growls out angrily. She was enjoying a peaceful shower until she heard Aiden yelling outside that something happened to Scott. She has been worried sick and even more so since they can't find any sign of him. "Guys" she hears Ethan yell and she runs towards him "what have you found anything?" she asks urgently. "Yeah blood" Ethan says and dread starts growing in Kali as they follow the trail. "Guys he's down here" they both hear Aiden from down the cliff. Kali doesn't think twice about and just jumps down to help Scott.

What she sees gets her mad, scared, and relief. "He's barely breathing" Ethan says. "No" Kali whispers and inspects him and that's when she sees the claw marks and bullet holes. She growls and grabs his hand taking as much pain as she can. Scott opens his eyes slowly "Kali, you're here" he whispers smiling a little before passing out again. "Alright c'mon we need to get him out of here and fast" Kali instructs the twins and pick him up and head towards the only place Kali can think of 'Deaton'.

When she gets there she just starts yelling "Deaton!" she exclaims. He comes out his face neutral until he sees who the twins are carrying and Kali for the first time pleads "please help him" she says. Deaton looks at Scott then back to Kali and nods. The twins take him inside "you guys will have to stay here while I help" Deaton says much to Kali's displeasure. What Kali and the twins don't know is that Deaton gave Scott something that will have him question everything and everybody and finds out what he can become if he can change.

 _Scotts Mind_

 _Scott is just walking around seeing nothing but white wondering if he is dead. "Hello!" he shouts to which he only gets echoes as a response. He then sees a white wolf come out of nowhere with red eyes looking at him. He hears something behind him and turns to see a black wolf with red eyes._

 _Okay Scott can't help but think and then the wolves turn towards him. He can feel their power but with differences. The black wolf is calling out to him with darkness but with the white wolf all he can feel is light and peace._

 _He then sees an image of him and Deucalion facing each other "Why Deucalion why me!" he shouts. Deucalion just laughs darkly "because you were so easy to corrupt little Scott" he says. While watching Scott can feel anger and hatred towards Deucalion._

 _"NO you are afraid, that's it isn't it, you are afraid of me" Scott shouts. Deucalion than gets an angry look "I'm the Demon Wolf I fear no one" he states proving it by shifting into it. "Yeah well I am the tr…_

 _All of a sudden he feels pain and starts opening his eyes._

Back in the clinic Scott is slowly opening his eyes already feeling his wounds healing wondering what the hell he just saw. He sees an African American man watching him and Scott becomes alert "Who are you" he says and that got the attention of Kali and the Twins outside. Kali comes in and smiles relived that Scott is okay.

"It's okay Scott your fine" Kali tells him and Scott immediately relaxes. Deaton and the twins then leave so Kali can talk to Scott alone. "Scott what happened?" she asks wanting to know how he got so hurt. Scott thinks if it's a good idea that Kali knows and he's also afraid of her reaction. He sighs "I uh saw my mother" he says shocking her.

"And let's just say Derek's pack was there and I didn't react as I should have" he says looking anywhere but her. "Let me guess you took them on by yourself" Kali says somewhat happy and mad that he didn't call for help. 'Yeah I know but I got angry and seeing my mom again" Scott pause and instead keeps his heartbeat steady and lies "and I don't know what happen" he tells her. Kali just nods and decides to talk about how the fight went.

After Kali took him back to the penthouse no one was there and Kali told him to get rest. That night Scott went through everything that happened and remembered what he saw of him, Deucalion and the wolves. In that moment Scott knew which wolf he would've chosen with no hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott has been distant with every one since that little dream or whatever it was that he saw. He looks at himself in the mirror and feels disgusted at what he's seeing. He closes his eyes and started to wonder what life could've been like if he wasn't turned by Deucalion that faithful night. Just thinking about is getting Scott angry at being an idiot for so long. Of course Deucalion doesn't care about anyone but himself and his precious power. Scotts eyes turn red and he growls and tries staying in control.

"Scott" a voice calls outside of his door. Scott closes his eyes and regains his control and opens the door to see Kali there. Scott just says "hey" softly before walking out pass her. Kali is confused as to why Scott has been like this these past few days. She followed him as he went out the building and she can sense deep anger and hatred something she has never felt on him before.

Scott just gets on his bike and takes off trying to clear his head and figure out what exactly that vision was. He stopped outside his mother's new home and sees she is somewhat happy now and he can't help but smile. He can still see how she looked at him the last time they saw each other. He needs to get the hell out of this town before he starts losing his mind but knows he can't leave now more than ever.

He looks back at the house before making a decision and gets off his bike and makes his way towards the door. His hand stills as he is about to knock wondering if he can do this or if he should be doing this. He closes his eyes when he senses someone coming to the door.

Melissa goes outside to see if she left her book outside when she feels like someone was there. She looks around not seeing anyone just shrugs it off and gets her book and goes back inside.

Scott is behind a bush not believing how afraid he is to talk to his own mother. He sighs as she goes back inside wondering if one day he will be able to talk to his mom without fear. He gets back on his bike a leaves. He for some reason goes to Derek's loft because he heard a lot of growling going on and shouting. He runs up the stairs only to see Derek's claws in one of his beta while he hears Kali say "You have until the next full moon, Derek, join the pack or next time I'm coming to kill all of you" she finishes and Scott is just looking at Derek's eyes, filled with sadness and despair. He for the first time is starting to question who Kali really is.

Before they know he is there he hides and waits for kali and the twins to leave. He can hear Boyd's stuttering breath while he is telling Derek that it is okay. He closes his eyes and swallows as he hears him talking about the lunar eclipse wondering if it would make them stronger while remembering the way kali killed Erica. He walks into view when he hears Boyd's stop breathing and sees Cora crying over him.

He makes a little noise which gets everyone's attention and they turn to him. He can see the hatred in their eyes and Scott has to look away from them. He hears Cora start growling which makes him look up to see her standing. Scott whispers the only thing he really feels, "sorry" which by the looks of it surprises everyone. He looks at Boyd's dead body and back at Derek's eyes and turns around and leaves.

 **Next Day**

Scott goes to school and is changing in the locker room when the door busts open and sees Aiden hit the wall with Cora standing there. She lunges at Scott but he simply grabs her and throws her back. Scott can see Aiden getting really angry and sees him going for the weight and hits her across the face. So Scott just runs to him and grabs him pushing him back seeing Ethan run into the room and help hold him down too.

Scott hears Ethan telling Aiden that Kali gave Derek till the next full moon so his pack is off limits. When they walk out Scott asks what the hell is going. When they tell him he interrupts "wait Ennis is dead?" Scott asks shocked that he didn't know. Aiden gives a look "yeah he is and you would know too if you weren't so busy doing whatever the fuck you have been doing" he says while walking away angrily.

Scott is really wondering what has been happening to him to be missing these type of things. He is just walking in the now empty hallway when he feels pain in his chest. He looks down at it and sees a knife there while blood is pouring out of his mouth. His eyes turn red and pushes the person off. He pulls the knife out and looks to see someone with an ugly face. He watches it lift their hand up and he starts feeling his bones start to shift and can't help but yell in pain at his body being forced to shift to his alpha form. All he sees is the person walking towards him when everything goes black.

 **2 weeks later**

Scott has never felt this weak before, he has been chained up with chains and mountain ash is surrounding him in circle. He wonders if the others even know that he is missing. He sighs while the chains burn on his skin at any sort of movement. He hears movement and sees the door open and sees Jenifer bring in the sheriff. The sheriff's eyes widen at who is there all chained up. "Well looks like she got you too huh" Scott says chuckling weakly.

'Scott" the sheriff can't help but ask. Scott just looks at him "sheriff" he replies. "where the hell are we" he asks looking around. "It's called the nematon, a supernatural beacon if you will" Scott answers. The sheriff looks confused "it's where she gets her powers from" Scott says when looking at the sheriffs confused face. "So what has been going on?" Scott asks. "A lot of things actually, this darach person is Jenifer and your mom has been going nuts trying to find you" he says. Scott gets a faraway look, hoping his mom does forgive and that she can maybe be in his life again.

A day later the door opens again and Scott's breathing stops because there is his mother being carried by Jenifer unconscious. Scott can't help but growl out "you bitch!" at Jenifer while yanking on his chains making his skin start to burn. Jenifer comes up to Scott and smacks him across the face smiling darkly at him "well looks like you monster do care for something after all" she says while leaving. Scott can only watch as his mother is waking up looking around confused.

Melissa looks around when she sees her husband and a smile was breaking out of her face when she notices the other person in there too. She is staring at her sons face with tears at how utterly tortured he looks. "Scott" she whispers. Scott can't help but choke out a sob "mom" he says reminding her of the little boy she lost long ago.

Scott can't help but look at his mom and for the first time letting all the emotions he has always held back out. "mom, I'm so sorry for everything" he cries. His mom just shakes his head "it's not your fault" she replies with tears in her eyes. The door opens again and they look at Jenifer going towards Scott. She reaches him and takes the chains off of him but not before knocking him out.

 **Derek's Loft**

Kali and the twins are there looking for Derek but he isn't there. "Where is he" she growls out at Lydia. All speaking gets interrupted when a body flies in through the window and Jenifer comes from the ceiling. Kali looks at the body and notices that its Scott. She can feel anger grow deep within her seeing that Scott has been tortured.

Kali roars and jumps at Jenifer with the twins helping her. Kali is on the ground and watches Jenifer break the twins' necks while in their combined form. She struggles to get up and can't help but think that this how she will die. But instead she sees Jenifer walking towards Scott and picks him up. It is then that Scott eyes open and they are red but she can see them switching between blue and red.

"What are you doing to him" Kali screams out. Jenifer smirks "oh I'm just taking his power of course" she says. Scott is struggling and with his last effort, he is able to turn around and bite Jenifer which makes her drop him. Jenifer screams as the venom is running through her veins and gets him back up wraps her arm around his neck and turns him to Kali. "I was going to kill you but let's see how you take him dying" she says darkly.

Kali's eyes widen just as Scott do and she tries to get up again but still can't. She looks into Scott's eyes and she can see that he has accepted his fate. Kali for the first time since killing her pack starts crying at knowing she won't be able to do nothing. Jenifer's arms twist as does Scotts head that makes a snapping noise. Kali can't help but scream at watching Scott fall to his knees then to the floor with blood pouring from his mouth.

Jenifer smiles then leaves behind a distraught Kali holding a dead Scott McCall in her arms. But what they don't know is that this was Scotts final fight before the power of a True Alpha becomes his.

 _Scott's eyes snap open and once again is in the white room. The wolves once again come out but this time a man comes out with them. The man stands there with the wolves by his side, no not just a man but himself. To Scott's amazement the wolves combine together and know standing there is a wolf with black fur and white stripes with the brightest red eyes Scott has ever seen. He looks back at himself and knows what he must do and what he needs to overcome. So he just nods closing his eyes and doesn't see his other self-looking at him with a smile._

Kali still can't believe that Scott, her Scott his dead and she couldn't do anything to help him. He was the only thing that kept from really falling into the darkness and know she lost him. Her eyes burn red and gets up and leaves leaving Lydia looking on with tears at what she had just witnessed. She then sees Cora rush in and looks shocked at the three bodies that are on the floor. "Lydia come on" she tells her. "Go Where?" Lydia asks. "I don't know" she replies. While heading towards the door they hear two bodies being split up. They turn to see the twins split and Cora can hear a very faint heartbeat coming from them and Scott. They rush towards them and Cora can't help but exclaim "they're alive


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and that its short, I just wanted to get something out today so enjoy.**

Cora and Lydia are both carrying the bodies of the twins and Scott towards the clinic were Deaton is already waiting for them. "Clear the tables" Deaton tells Cora. She does and Deaton starts taking out all the supplies that he is going to need. "Can you save them?" Lydia asks Deaton. He injects something into their blood "only if they start healing on their own" he says and starts getting to work. Deaton is taking care of Scott more because he knows that when the kid wakes up he will rise to his calling.

Cora and Lydia are just watching them and go outside with Deaton and wait until one of them wakes up. Lydia really likes Aiden and is hoping that he lives. Cora on the other hand is feeling weird and different, there is something about Scott that makes her want to see him live. She still remembers seeing the way his eyes looked when he was in the loft when Boyd was killed. At the same time, she has to remember that he is a bad person but that seems to be changing as she is starting to see him differently.

Scott starts waking up feeling pain around his neck. He looks around and sees that he is once again in the clinic, he looks to his left and sees the twins. Scott gets up and goes to a mirror and flashes his eyes, what he sees surprises him. They are altering between gold, blue and red. He closes his eyes and knows that he is going to have to find Deucalion. His senses are telling him that there are three people outside and he looks around and spots a door leading to back and leaves.

Cora decides to check on them and goes in surprise to see that Scott is gone. She rushes outside "guys Scott is gone" she says which gets the other twos attention but before they can move the rest of the pack get there. Deaton is the first to move and goes into the room. He looks around and sees the back door open and decides to check on the twins. The pack goes in and are surprise to see the twins laying on the tables. "What's going on?" Allison asks. Lydia is the one to talk "there was a fight at Derek's loft and Jennifer killed them including Scott but he disappeared" she finishes. The whole pack was shocked at that.

"Scott didn't disappear for no reason" Deaton calmly says. Cora turns to him "What?" she asks. Deaton looks at them "he is meant to become more than just an alpha" he says pausing "and him dying allowed for his wolf and himself to connect in ways only few are able to, he is starting to rise to the status of a True Alpha Werewolf" he says. Cora is shocked while the others are just confused at what he is talking about. "What's a true alpha?" Stiles asks. "A true alpha is an alpha that doesn't have to steal or take its power, it rises purely on strength of character by virtue a sheer force of will" he says.

"But isn't Scott a killer?" Isaac asks this time. "He has only killed once and that was to get his alpha status" a voice that makes them turn to see Ethan getting up from the table. "And him dying cleansed him of that in a sense" Deaton finishes. Everyone is just shocked at hearing this.

 **In the Woods**

Scott is walking around the woods towards the nematon in order to get his mother out of there but hears talking in a building. He focuses on the voice and he can tell that its Jennifer, Derek, Kali, and Deucalion. He grows angry at what he hears. "C'mon Deucalion why don't you tell Kali why Scott isn't here anymore" she says amusingly. Scott can feel different emotion coming from Kali. "What is she talking about?" he hears kali ask. "Nothing and it doesn't matter now she is the one who killed him" Deucalion answers calmly. "fine then I'll tell her, he was supposed to become a true alpha and that's why he made little Scott kill someone in hopes of that never happening" Jennifer tells Kali. Scott starts getting closer to the building and waits to come in.

Kali is just staring at Deucalion and Jennifer and can't quite believe that her little Scott was going to become one the strongest alphas out there and Deucalion tainted him for it. She feels angry but is trying to control and is certain that she will kill Deucalion but it has to be a surprise for her to get the upper hand. It is then that she catches something out of the corner of her eyes. She turns her head slightly and comes face to face with Scott who winks at her and puts a finger to his mouth.

'He survived' is kali can think of in happiness. Scott survived and has no doubt that he will fight Deucalion. She keeps her emotions in check and continues with the conversation were Deucalion is shifting and getting ready to fight Jennifer. She sees Derek shift and run after Deucalion who just blocks him and sends him flying with a punch and then turns his attention to Jennifer who is lying on the floor coughing blood.

Deucalion walks up to Jennifer and grabs her by the throat "you are weak" he starts off calmly his voice deep in his demon form. She starts to choke even harder and he simply snaps her neck revealing her true form. That's when the lunar eclipse began and they all felt their power leave them.

Scott knew he would have to fight Deucalion but waited for the eclipse to get an advantage. As soon as it hit Scotts comes out of his hiding spot an walk towards them. Deucalion is shocked to see Scott there. "Deucalion" Scott states his voice laced with anger and hate. Deucalion just chuckles darkly "well look who survived" he says. "You will die today!" Scott yells. Deucalion just stops smiling and a look Scott as seen so many times crosses his face.

"You think you can defeat me, the demon wolf!" Deucalion shouts at him. Scott just smirks "You mean human for the next 15 minutes" he says then launches himself towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Rising of a True Alpha_**

 ** _A Few Minutes Earlier_**

 _Before Scott went to the building, he was walking around the woods towards a cliff that overlooked the city. He just stands there taking everything in and remembering his childhood and everything that has happened before he came back to this town. He knows what he has to do, kill Deucalion. He remembers how he took his first life and hated that he was so weak that he followed Deucalion's order._

 _After that day Scott felt different, he didn't feel like the same boy that stood up for his friends or all the good he always tried to do. No that person was all but a distant memory until he came back to this town. Being back here changed him in a way he never believed would be possible as he lost all hope and faith. The only person who ever showed him kindness was Kali. She was the one who was there for him when he had nightmares or lost control._

 _Deucalion thinks that he has killed many people but in truth it was Kali who did the killing and let Scott take the credit. No matter what the situation was it was always Kali who helped him and saved him. Because of her he didn't lose himself to the darkness completely. She helped him, she became his anchor. That is why if Scott had any sort of kindness or actually had the ability to care is because of Kali. He has thought of her as his mother in many times for the past six years._

 _Now though he knows he must kill Deucalion and no matter what or who stood in his way he was going to make sure that it happened. He may not be an alpha now but he can feel the wolf in him in a way he has never before. It was like it accepted him and no matter what the wolf would always have his back. He now knows what he must become and what burdens he must carry and knows that he will do it and become someone different than the monster Deucalion has been trying to make him into since the start._

 _He is supposed to rise, No he will rise to become the demon wolfs most feared enemy, The True Alpha and he will make sure that Deucalion never hurts anyone ever again._

 **Present**

Scott lunged towards Deucalion ready for a fight. He tackles him to the ground and starts punching him repeatedly until Deucalion as enough strength to push him off. Scott is breathing hard and if it wasn't for the lunar eclipse he might have been shifted already. Deucalion stands up and can see Kali rush at him but easily brushes her aside. Scott sees this and turns to her "stay out of this, it's between him and me!" Scott shouts at her and once again launches himself towards Deucalion.

Kali is watching Scott fight Deucalion and hold his own wishing that Scott would be able to finish it before the lunar eclipse is over because of he doesn't than she doesn't know what will happen. She knows that Deucalion or Scott will truly die after today and she knows that she can't let Scott die so if she were to die for him than she would die proud and happy.

Scott is starting to get tired even with Deucalion being blind he can still fight and Scott knows he has to end it now but it seems he can't. He throws another punch at him but Deucalion grabs it and twist snapping his arm. Scott fell to the ground in pain and Deucalion uses that and starts punching him repeatedly.

Kali sees this and decides to intervene and gets on Deucalion and pushes him off of Scott. What none of them realize until now is that the 15 minutes are up. Deucalion smirks when he feels the surge pf power return to him. He shifts and turns to Kali and attacks her swinging at her while she is doing everything she can from getting hit. This keeps happening until Scott shifts too showing his eyes are blue and rushes at Deucalion but he simply pushes him back.

Deucalion laughs "you really think you can beat me Scott especially now that you are a simple weak beta" he says darkly and highly amused. Scott doesn't care and lunges at him again but this time Deucalion simply grabs him by the throat and leaves a large gash in is abdomen and drops him and goes to Kali so he can kill her for betraying him. He picks her up and turns to Scott "it seems you weren't strong enough to save her and now her death will be at your hands" he says laughing seeing Scott struggle to get up.

Scott tries desperately to get up but the wound is not allowing him. He makes eye contact with Kali and can see that she has accepted her faith and is pretty much telling him that its ok. Scott then feels power flow through him and closes his eyes.

 _Scott is once again in the white room but this time images and certain memories are flowing around the room as if he seeing a movie or montage of sorts. He sees from the time he was little to being bitten and everything that he has been going through. He turns to the side and sees the black wolf with white stripes and bright red eyes. He moves towards it and he can see the wolf accepting him. Scott touches it on top of its head and he can see the spirit of the wolf leaving and it going into him. He falls to the floor feeling his very soul being combined with that of the wolfs and for the first time since being bitten he feels at peace and knows that he can overcome the darkness that plagues him. That everyone no matter who they are have that very same darkness but it's how you accept and overcome it that can really change you for the better. Scott knows what he must do and won't be that little boy any longer._

He once again opens his eyes and sees Deucalion about to kill Kali and lets out the most powerful roar ever. The building shakes and you can see some of the dust falling down and causes Deucalion stop and turn to him. For the first time since he can remember Scott sees fear in the eyes of Deucalion. He hears Kali's gasp and can sense Deucalion's fear. Scott looks up at Deucalion "you always said that I should be the alpha I was meant to be" he pauses and his eyes go to bright red, brighter than any wolf has ever seen "and now I am".

Deucalion and Kali have different thoughts going through their minds right now has they see Scott's eyes turn from blue to gold then to the brightest red they have ever seen. In Kali's mind she can help but feel pride at what her little Scott has become and knows that after today her life as well will forever be change because of the little boy she chose to care about when she didn't have to. While Deucalion can't believe what he has just seen believing that he stopped any chance of Scott reaching the true alpha status. Now he just hopes he can win and kill him.

 **Back with the Pack**

Derek got up and saw what was happening and knew that he would die if he stayed there so he left to help the others find the parents. He was running through the woods trying to catch the scent of them and can't stop from wondering what will happen now that he isn't an alpha any more. Does he leave or stay, that's one decision he can't seem to have the answer for. He knows that a pack without an alpha will either be killed or be forced to be part of another. Either way right now he needs to find the parents of his pack members.

"I found them!" Derek hears Isaac call out. Derek run towards him and sees his pack helping the parents get out of the cellar. Melissa right away goes for Derek "where is he have you seen him?" she asks rapidly. Derek "yes but you can't go for him right now he and Kali are fighting off Deucalion" he says. He cans see that she really doesn't plan on listening to him so he grabs her by the arm. "Let me go" she starts yelling at him. "No listen if you go you will only be distracting him" he says and that seems to calm her down. Then he hears one of the loudest and powerful roar ever and drops to his knees from the pure sheer power of it, He looks up and sees the rest of the wolves have done the same. "What was that?" Melissa asks when she sees all the wolves on the floor after hearing the loud roar.

 **Back to the Fight**

Scott gets up feeling the power flow through every part of his body. He feels like electricity is flowing in bones just waiting to be released. He turns to Deucalion who has dropped Kali and is facing him with anger and some fear. Scott knows what he must do and he will do it. He then sees Deucalion lunge at him but Scott easily grabs his fist while moving his other arm striking him hard in the stomach making Deucalion grunt in pain. Scott then punches him square in the jaw sending him to a pile of wooden crates breaking them on impact.

Deucalion has never felt this much pain in a long time and can't believe that he is receiving from a teenage boy. Just that though feels him up with rage that he plans on unleashing. He gets up and speeds at Scott and punches him pushing him back followed by a strike of claws on his chest. He thinks that will slow him down some but sees it not really arm Scott as he gets back up and just rushes at him again.

Scott already can feel his injuries healing and just rushes a Deucalion punching and slicing at every part of his body he can get to. He cans see Deucalion weakening and keeps is assault until he is on his knees bleeding nonstop from all his wounds. Deucalion just looks up at him with a smile "go for it kill me" he says. Scott looks at him "oh I will but first I want you to look at who beat you, that you created the very thing that ended your life" Scott says. Before Deucalion can speak Scott brings his claws in a downward arch and slices Deucalion's throat watching as the red fades from his eyes and fall to the ground dead.

Scott goes towards Kali and gently starts taking her pain away. She opens her eyes and stares at Scott then at the body behind him and smiles "you did it". Scott just smile and nods "c'mon let's get you somewhere you can heal" and all Kali does is nod and closes her eyes. Before he also goes to Deucalion and picks him up too just to be safe and sure he stays dead.

It doesn't take Scott long to get to the clinic and can sense all of Derek's pack there. He opens the door and can see many of them gasp in surprise at what they see. He is carrying Kali with one hand and dragging Deucalion's dead body with the other. "Can you help her?" he asks Deaton and he just nods and takes Kali from his grasp.

Derek can't believe that this kid was actually able to kill Deucalion the 'Demon Wolf'. "How did you kill him" he asks. Scott just looks at him "I slit his throat isn't it obvious" he says while he sits down on the chair tired. Just then his mom came in through the door "Scott" she cries when she sees him. Scott's eyes widen when he sees her "hey" he says quietly. Scott then decides to do something he hasn't in so long and just hugs her. He can feel his mom stiffen then hug him back tighter. Scott can feel his shirt start getting wet and can't help but let out some tears himself. "I'm home mom" he whispers in her ear.

He knows that he will have to talk with Kali but he wants to stay here and be with his mom he just hopes that Kali will understand. After she lets go of him he walks into the other room and sees Kali and the twins talking. Kali turns to him and smiles sadly "you want to stay here don't you?" she asks him and Scott looks down and nods. Kali gets up and just hugs him "it's okay and I understand you wanting to be with your mom" she says softly. Scott lets go and looks her straight in her eyes "no matter what Kali you are also my mother in all but blood, never forget that" he says and he can see tears forming in her eyes.

Kali knows that she need to let him stay here with his mother but hearing him say that he sees her as his other as well means so much to her that she just hugs him again. "And you're my son in all but blood Scott McCall" she says and Scott just smiles at her. She lets go and knows that it is time for her to leave. "Always call if you need anything okay" she tells him. Scott just laughs "Yes mom" he mocks salutes and she just punches him on the arm. "I'm really going to miss you" she says. "So am I" Scott pauses then looks at the twins "you guys better take her of her" he says his eyes flashing red and smiles when he sees their faces. All the twins do is nod and leave, while Kali gives Scott one more hug "Goodbye Scott" she tells him. Scott smiles sadly "Goodbye mom". And just like that Kali and the twins are out of Scott's life for the time being.

Scott is outside watching them leave with a smile not believing that he is finally at peace for the first time in his life. Scott knows that now were his life takes him it will be by his choice and no one else's and can't help but look forward to the next chapter of his life. He looks upwards were the full moon resides and can't help but flash his eyes and let out one final roar that has more of a softer tone and meaning.

 **A/N: I am continuing this to season 3b but it will have a time skip and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**


	8. Not an Update

Hey sorry this isn't an update but i need help on who to put Scott with.

ScottxAllison

ScottxLydia

ScottxMalia

ScottxCora

ScottxKira

So yeah these are the pairings which one would you guys like to see?


	9. Chapter 9

It's been 3 months and Scott is still trying to figure out how he can fit in a place where no one except his mom trusts him. He decided to use the money he got while being with the alpha pack and some of the money that Kali gave him and used it to buy himself a loft at Derek's place. He was shocked that Derek even let him get a place there. Another thing he got this weird feeling when he was left alone with Cora and actually felt somewhat sad when she left. But he dismissed it because he has other matters to deal with, like finding out that Sties and Allison actually killed themselves to find out where the nematon was located at. So now Beacon Hills has become the supernatural beacon it once was.

He can tell that Stiles and Allison are struggling with the darkness that was now around their hearts and would like to help them but they don't trust him enough to be around him. So now here he is still trying to figure out how to access his True Alpha form. He can't seem to get it right, he knows he lost his other form because now he is a True Alpha and that cleansed him of his other Alpha status or whatever. He just hates that he can turn and to top it all off he has to go to school now.

He drives in his motorcycle and gets off while watching all of Derek's former pack members. During lunch Scott sees them all sitting together discussing their supernatural problems. He decides to go up to them and when he gets there he can feel all of them tense up and that pisses him off. "Okay look it's been 3 fucking months can you guys get over it already?" He exclaims. They all look at him surprised at his outraged. "And what you want us to just trust you" Isaac asks. "At least give me a chance" he says. Lydia and Scott just stare at each other until Stiles gets their attention back. "Okay you know what you are right" he says which causes everyone to turn to him. "We do" Allison asks. Stiles looks around "yes it's time we give him a chance to prove that he can be trusted" he answers.

"But you are asking to let someone that was part of the Alpha pack in" Jackson answers staring daggers at Scott. Scott looks at this and tries to keep calm and not go over there and strangle the idiot. "And yet do you know what happens to a pack that doesn't have an Alpha?" he asks and at that everyone gets quite. Just then a Japanese girl walks up to the group and Scott can sense something off about her and realizes he may have been staring at her too long because she looked at him and blush but he just shrugged it off and "okay look if you guys want my help with anything just ask okay I'm trying to be different" he says and once again makes eye contact with Lydia before he walks off.

When Scott gets far enough from them he checks to see if anyone is looking and when they are not his eyes turn red and stares and the Japanese girl and can see her aura, a kitsune. So the trouble is starting as already begun. He walks away and decides to talk to the Kitsune's mother. He was taught enough to know that a Kitsune is always a female and it gets passed down from the mother. He closes his eyes and lets his senses do all the other work until he finally catches it. He gets on his bike and takes off towards the scent. When he gets there the house looks to have a little Japanese in it.

He knocks on the door and waits until a woman opens it and just looks at him in surprise. Scott's eyes turn red and the woman's turns orange. "So I was right" Scott just says. He can tell that she is way older and stronger because of the way her aura surrounds her. "Wolf" is all she says but Scott can hear the hostility in her tone. "We need to talk" Scott tells her and he can see the fox is contemplating on what to do. She nods "come in" she says and Scott walks on in. Scott looks around the living room and decides to get right to it. "Why are you here?" he asks surprising the fox if her reaction is any indication. She doesn't look like she will tell him so he says "I know you must be here for a reason and I want to know what why" he says. The fox just sighs "When Allison and Stiles died they gave power back to the Nematon which kept a powerful supernatural force imprisoned" she says and Scott is just confused "what kind of supernatural force" he asks now his concern growing by the tone in her voice.

"It's called a nogistune and it is an evil fox spirit" she says. "And with the Nematon being powered again it was released" Scott finishes. "Yes it was and I came here hoping that it wasn't true or at least try to stop it before it causes destruction" she says gravely. Scott is just soaking this information in wondering how bad things are about to get. "If its free how do we stop it" he asks her. "leave that to me" she answers which Scott does not like. "What the hell lady there a supernatural force out there that comes from your species that can hurt the people in" Scott was cut off when a force pushed him across the living room. Scott groans in pain never being hit quite like that before.

He also feels anger coursing through his body, 'how dare this woman just push me like that' he thinks. He gets up eyes turned bright red, claws, and fangs ready to pounce, when the front was being unlocked. Scott quickly got under control and relaxed as he waited for the people to enter the room. He saw the history teacher enter with the girl from lunch. "OH we have a guest" Mr. Yukimora stated. Scott them looks at the girl and smirks a little when he hears her heart speed up. He turns to Mrs. Yukimora "I should probably get going" he says. She nods "I'll walk you the door" she then walks with him. Scott pauses and turns to her "I guess why foxes and wolves don't tend to get along" he says. "Is that a threat" she asks him. Scott just smirks "its whatever you want it to be fox" he says the last word with distain.

He then walks out the house and towards his bike and when he was about to leave he can sense the girl looking at him through the window and just chuckles to himself. He already has an interest for one girl already so he just shrugs it off and leaves. He makes a stop for gas when he gets a call from a number he doesn't recognize "Hello" Scott answers. "Scott its Stiles look we need your help and you said you would help us when needed" Stiles says to him. "Alright I'll be on my way where are you at?" he asks "The entrance to the preserve" and the call ends. Okay now that is an odd place to meet up at Scott thinks to himself.

 ** _The Woods_**

When Scott got there he can see other cars parked there and all of the pack. He hops off his bike "what's the problem" he asks. Stiles is the one that answers him since no one looked as they weren't going to tell him "We need you to turn a coyote back to her human form" he says and Scott's jaw drops a little. "What?" he asks. Stiles repeats it and Scott is just wondering what the hell has this town become "So you want me to turn her back against her will?" Scott asks. "Yes" Lydia answers this time. Scott looks at her "why" he asks and she was quick to reply "Because Scott she was 8 when its presumed that she has turned into a coyote and she should have a normal life" and Scott cant argue with logic. "Okay, do you have something might have her scent on it" he asks the group.

Stiles tosses him a doll and Scott doesn't say anything and just inhales and lets his senses do their magic. Once he catches on to it his eyes turn red and takes off without a single warning causing the group to be left behind yelling out his name. Scott ran through the wood with amazing speed, faster than he was when he was regular alpha you can say until he found what he was looking for. He jumped over a small cliff and landed in front of the coyote who was now growling at him. Scott didn't even shift completely only red eyes, claws, and fangs. He really doesn't understand why people shift completely but that's for another time. He looks straight at the coyotes eyes and lets out a roar so powerful even he is shocked at the force of it. After a few seconds he stopped when he saw the coyote's eyes turn blue and it started to shift.

He can hear everyone else finally get to where he was but he just took off his sweater and walked towards the girl that was looking around as if it's the first time seeing the things around her. She looks up at him and he just hands her the sweater which she takes and puts on and passes out but Scott catches her and carries her bridal style and walks towards the group who are looking at him with wide eyes. "This is the girl right?" Scott asks just to make sure. Stiles nods "Yeah that's Malia" Scott nods and hands her to Isaac. Scott is already walking away "Hey where are you going?" Stiles asks him. Scott doesn't stop walking and just answers "home" and to be honest Scott is really concerned on why his roar was so powerful and the power that flew through him also caught him off guard. He needs answers.

 ** _Scott's Loft_**

Scott walks into his loft and take off his shirt when he senses it. He turns around grabs the wrist and throws the person to the other side of the room. Scott's eyes turn red and is just staring at another pair of red eyes. It's not until the person walks out the shadow that Scott recognizes, her. He takes a step back and whispers,

"You're supposed to be dead"

 **A/n: So yeah there goes a new update and sorry for taking so long. I already know who Scott will end up with in the end but he will have relationship with someone else before it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**"** ** _You're supposed to be dead"_**

Scott is just staring at her with his mouth open. He simply cannot say anything. "Oh come on Scotty don't looked so shocked to see me" the woman says back. Scott takes a step back when she takes a step forward willing himself to control the desire to go over to her and kiss her. She can't have this type of power over him anymore. He knows she can sense his struggle "Come one you remember those nights don't you" she pauses as she trails a finger across his jawline. Scott grabs her hand and pulls her to him with a growl. "Oh someone has become aggressive" the woman says. "How are you alive Samantha?" Scott questions.

Samantha just laughs "well you should know, you are the one that saved me" she says. Scott has mixed emotions but one he feels the most is rage "and you never told me or came to see me!" Scott says pushing her back some. "You're the one that left Scott not the other way around" she yells back at him. Scott turns his back to her fighting the emotions that are waging war inside him at the moment. Samantha just walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him and holds him. Scott closes his eyes remembering what it felt like to be in her embrace.

Scott turns around in her arms and looks at her eyes that turned red now and he knows his are red too. He leans in and kisses her and she kisses him back just as eagerly. They make out for some time and Scott picks her up and takes her to his bed and begins to take her shirt off. Then Scott gets his composure back and a picture of a certain red hair girl comes into his mind and quickly gets off of Samantha breathing hard. Samantha gets up confused on why he isn't pleasuring her any more. "I can't do this; I can't go back to being the person I was Samantha" Scott says forcefully. Samantha just rolls her eyes but inside she is angry, she puts her shirt back on "So I come looking for and this how you treat me" she says.

Scott turns to her "IM not the same person anymore okay and quite frankly I don't want to be and I know you are here for another reason than to see me" he says angrily. "And why would you think that huh?" Samantha asks. "Because I know you okay, you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Scott shouts at her. It is then that Scott can see the hurt behind her eyes "Samantha" he starts but she cuts him off "No you said all that needed to be said" she pauses and Scott can see tears forming in her eyes "I Love you Scott and I came here for you but you obviously don't feel the same way" she says and Scott can't look at her anymore. "You said you're not the same person like before, I guess you are right because my Scott was the only person who really knew me" she says.

Scott looks back up to see that he is all alone and can't help but feel disgusted with himself at what he just did. He just hurt the only person Scott knew had a worse past than he did. He looks out the window and stares at the moon. He can hear Samantha howl into the night and he can sense her aguish and hurt. He closes his eyes and realizes that he is crying. He knows he doesn't love her but he didn't want to hurt her like that either. He realizes that he does have feelings for Lydia if he was thinking about her while with Sam.

He sighs, yes he did love her once but he isn't the same and even though what she told him hurt he will still try to be different and move on from his destructive past. His phone starts ringing and he sees that its Kali calling. "Hey" Scott answers softly. "Scott are you okay" she asks concerned. "Yeah I just feel like shit right now" Scott answers chuckling softly. "Oh well I was just calling to see how you were doing" Kali asks, and in truth she just really misses Scott. "I've been better but I think that the pack here is coming around and might give me chance to prove myself to them, they even let me help them with one of their problems" he says the only good thing that happened to him today.

"Scott there is a difference between you helping them and them just wanting you to help because you are an alpha" Kali says concerned that they are just using Scott for their own gains. "I know what you are talking about I know when to say now but this was the first time they asked so I helped" he says. "Okay well I'll talk to you later okay" Kali says. "Yeah sure" Scott pause and then smiles "I love you mom" he says softly. Kali for her part can't help but smile softly at that "I love you to Scott goodnight" she says and hangs up. Scott looks out the window again before going to the bathroom to take a shower and sleep.

 ** _The Next Day_**

Scott wakes up with a groan and sees what time it is. He groans again once he realizes that he already missed his first 3 periods of school. He gets up and quickly get ready before going to the garage and decides to drive his challenger and zoom through the streets and gets there in record time. When he does get there he can see a lot of police men walking around and he even sees to his shock his dead beat dad. He stays frozen in the same spot just looking at him, it's been so long he almost forgot what he looked like.

He then shakes himself out of his daze and walks away before he can be seen by him. He walks around trying to find Stiles and finally sees him come out of the school being pulled on the ear by the lacrosse coach and Lydia not too far behind them. "Hey what's going on?" Scott asks. "A serial killer got lose, his name is William Barrow" Lydia answers him and Scott can't stop himself from flashing her a tiny smile in which he got one in return. "The thing is that the kids he killed on the bus he said that all their eyes were glowing" stiles said breaking the little staring contest Lydia and Scott were in. Scott looks confused until it clicks "Werewolves" he says which Stiles only nods to.

"Well where is he?" Scott asks. Stiles only shrugs while Lydia is looking at the ground. Lydia what is is, you sensed him didn't you" Scott asks making both Lydia and Stiles to look at him shocked. "how did you know" she asks him. "You are a banshee and banshees can sense death and since he has killed many you can sense all those he has killed" Scott says as a matter of fact. Scott sees the looks they are giving him "What" he asks. "What do you know about banshees?" Lydia asks hope filling her at the prospect of someone knowing about her abilities.

Scott was about to answer when his phone began to ring "Hold up a moment" he says then answers the call. "yes" he says. "Alpha I need your help" the woman says and Scott already know who it is. "For what?" Scott says not really wanting to help a fox. "Barrow took my daughter and I'm afraid the nogistune is controlling all of his actions" she says and Scott's breathing stops momentarily, Nogistune that can't be good. Scott quickly puts his phone away and looks at Stiles and Lydia. "Sorry but I really have to go, bye!" he says then runs away trying to catch Kira's scent.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Buried Feelings_**

Scott runs towards Kira's scent and finally catches on to it. He ends up outside of an electricity grid and pauses and thinks about everything that has gone on so far. He knows that him being an alpha gives him more power and allows him to do more than the average wolf or human. He thinks back on what happened between him and Samantha and can't help but frown but shakes it off and runs into the building clearly hearing Barrow and Kira in there.

He runs and hides behind a wall once he realizes he is in the right room. He peeks inside and can see barrow about to electrocute Kira. Scott thinks about this and realizes that Kira might just be a thunder Kitsune and this really wouldn't hurt her at all. So instead of just rushing in there and maybe getting electrocuted himself he waits. There is bright light and Barrow gets send flying across the room and Scott can tell that he is dead.

He sees Kira look at her hands and Scott is shocked to see that she pretty much absorbed all of the electricity. What Scott doesn't know is that Stiles and Lydia got there too and Stiles when inside with his bat. The Nogistune was going to choose the alpha but decided the pale boy was a better choice. So when Kira accidently killed Barrow the Nogistune let go and propelled himself towards Stiles and become one with him.

Scott went inside to see Kira still looking at her hands. "Kira" he says slowly not trying to scare her. She turns to him and looks scared as hell. Then Scott hears other voice and footsteps. He turns to the door and is shocked to see both Stiles and Lydia there. "what the hell are you guys doing here!" Scott exclaims. Lydia looks at him "we figured out where they were and who Barrow was really trying to kill and we got and called the police" she says. Scott stays quite police if the police come his father might and he doesn't want to deal with especially right now so he turns to them "uh ok look I don't want to be here so I'm going to go, you guys wait for the police to arrive and explain the situation to them ok" Scott says.

They look at him for a while when Stiles just shrugs "ok yeah" he says and Scott just nods and runs off to the kitsune home to talk to her mother. He runs for what feels like forever and finally arrives and was about to knock on the door when he feels her behind him. Scott sighs and turns around "what are you still doing here Sam?" he asks believing that she would have left already. She doesn't say anything but walks up to him grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss and Scott can't help himself and get lost in it. They kiss for a straight 5 minutes until Scott breaks it breathing hard resting his forehead against hers.

"Why did you do that?" he asks. Scott looks straight into her eyes and can clearly see determination and love, and Scott can't help the feelings he has buried for her come out. "I'm not leaving this time Scott" she says. Scott has no idea what to do, his old feelings are there and would come out if he lets them but then there is the small sort of feelings for Lydia. Looking at Sam right now though something in Scott switches on like a light switch and can't help but be bombarded with the feelings he has had for Samantha. Scott closes his eyes and decides to do something he has always wanted to do since the day he thought he had lost her. He can no longer deny that he still has feelings for her so he just wraps his arms around her and kisses her with everything he has.

Scott hears her moan into his mouth and can't no longer wait picks her up and just runs towards the loft. He lost his footing a few times when she would suck on his neck, until he finally made it inside and into his bedroom. They separate and Samantha starts taking her clothes off just as Scott is. They are finally free of human restraints and are staring into each other's red eyes. Scott though was the first one to speak, "I love you" he proclaims. He can see her eyes gloss over and just walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck and ghosts her lips over his. "I love you too" she says looking into his eyes until he leans down and kisses her. Scott carries her towards his bed a lays her down a pulls the cover over them. All that is heard are the occasional moans and groans coming from Samantha and Scott as they make love to one another after 3 years apart.

Scott wakes up the next morning feeling happy and peaceful, not one single nightmare last night. He feels a weight on his chest and sees Sam sleeping soundly and Scott can't help but stare at her beautiful face. Then he remembers how he treated her the other day and frowns not believing what an asshole he was to her. He starts remembering all the times he was with her and the time they shared. She was the one person aside from Kali that he truly loved and felt normal than the monster he always thought of himself as. He needs to apologize to her and show her that he meant what he said last night.

Sam for her part has never felt this happy before in a long time. After everything she has been through her whole life Scott was the only real light and hope she ever had. He came into her life with the same darkness she had that he somehow knew how to control and bring light into it. She never trusted anyone in her life but when she first saw him while he saved her from hunters she knew that she could trust him. Turns out she was right and fell in love with him after getting to know him, she even considered him her best friend and it was him that allowed her to come out of her shelf and talk to other people and trust them to. Without Scott in her life she doesn't know where she would be right now. The other day when he accused her of not caring hurt her and was ready to leave until one of her former pack member told her to fight for what she wanted and she knew that she wanted nothing but Scott.

Scott sees her start to stir and sees her open her eyes and stare at him with a smile gracing her features. The first thing Scott blurts out though is "sorry" and as soon as those words left his mouth he can feel her tense up. He knows what that sounded like so he continued "I'm sorry for how I treated you the other day" he says looking away from her beautiful face. Her features soften "Scott it's okay, it's been three years and you thought that I was dead" she says. "About that how did you survive?" he asks wanting to know the answer. "Well when you left I believe my alpha was still alive, barely and she was looking right at me and she told me that she was proud at who I turned out to be and" she pauses and Scott can see how hard this is for her and holds her a little harder "you don't have to tell me" he says.

She shakes her head "no um she told me to kill her, she knew she was going to die but wanted to save something dear to her before she did and wanted me to take her alpha spark" she says with tears running down her face and Scott just hugs her more trying to comfort her. There is a knock on his door that gets his attention and can easily sense Derek and his pack and remembers what happened last night and groans. Samantha realizing somethings wrong asks him "what wrong?" Scott just sighs "I just remembered what happened before I saw you and now the pack that lives here are outside" he says and gets off the bed to put some clothes on. He finishes and still sees Sam on the bed with the covers up to her chest. He walks over to her and sits on the bed "so are you going to go or stay here?" he asks her. "Ill stay here" she says and lays back down. Scott kisses her forehead and walks out the room not before closing the door first. There is more knocking on the door "Im coming hold on" he says as he finally opens the door. Scott is surprise at all the people there. Derek, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, his mom, the sheriff and even Kira is with them.

Scott is just confused on why everyone is here "Uh not that I mind but why did all of you come here?" Scott asks letting everyone come. Derek was the first to answer "we came when Stiles and Lydia explained to us what happened at the power plant" he says. "Oh yeah I totally just remembered about that this morning" he says somewhat sheepishly. They all look shock "Then why did you say you had to go somewhere?" Lydia asks this time. Scott turns to her and no longer feels that attraction he felt before. He was about to reply when the door to his room opened and Samantha came out dressed like yesterday except she was wearing one of his shirts. She didn't seem to realize just how much people were there because she looked shocked as she took every one in the room in.

"Sorry I interrupted" she says a little flustered. She then turns to Scott who is slightly blushing. "Who are you?" Lydia asks and Scott can sense a little jealousy from her as well from Kira, uh that's odd. Scott was about to reply when she beat him to it "I'm his girlfriend" she says shocking everyone there. 'Well there's that' Scott thinks to himself knowing he will have to explain to them exactly who she is because he can see the other wolves stare at her intensely. This is not how he planned today was going to start off like.

 **A/N: Okay so yeah Scott is back with his first love. I know he might have seem like he doesn't feel that way but that was all denial really. So uh yeah hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Scott is just looking at everyone especially the wolves. He sighs and goes into the kitchen to get a glass of juice. He can feel everyone looking at him waiting until Samantha breaks the silence 'uh Scott I have to go check on something so I'll be back ok" she says and kisses Scott on the cheek and leaves. Scott smiles then turns to the others "yes she is my girlfriend and yes she is a werewolf" he says. Everyone just looks at him until Derek gets right to the point "ok so what happened yesterday?" he asks. Scott sighs in relief when he asks that "there seems to be a new problem in this god forsaken town" he says somewhat angrily that he will have to deal with this.

"What problem?" asks Stiles. Scott turns to him "the problem that arose when you and Allison decided to give the nematon back its power" he says. "What" Allison asks. Scott rolls his eyes "I'm pretty sure Deaton explained to you what would happen before you died right" he pauses and continues when they nod yes "well you let something that was buried there get out" he finishes. "Well what is it?" Kira asks and Scott looks at her and flashes his eyes and she instantly takes a step back "why are you here?" he growls out somewhat. The wolves instantly spring to protect "watch yourself asshole" Jackson is the one who talks and Scott can't help and let out a chuckle "still so arrogant aren't you?" Scott questions and moves forward until Derek grabs his arms "okay calm down now why do you seem hostile towards Kira?" he asks.

Scott once again chuckles "because foxes and wolves don't get along and her mother is the cause of all this crap" he says and just goes and sits down on his chair. "What?" mostly everyone their questions with confused expression except for Derek. "You know don't you?" Scott asks him and Derek just nods. "Knows what?" Kira asks. Scott turns to her again "that you are a fox and your mother created that thing that escaped" he answers. "What are you talking about" she asks again and now Scott is really getting annoyed "just go ask your mother" he says in a tone that says 'fuck off'. "Once she talks to her mother she can tell all of you what we are all going to be facing in time" he says and just goes back to his room and waits for them to leave.

Scott feels everyone leave except two people one he can make out as his mom but the other surprises him somewhat, what would Lydia want from him. He goes out of his room "why are you guys still here?" Scott asks confused. "I just wanted to know how you have been" his mother asks him and his expressions softens "I'm alright, I'm in a better place now" he says and walks up to her and hugs her "I'll find some time to come and talk with you about everything since that day" he whispers in her ear and she steps back and kisses his cheek and nods "okay, I'll talk to you soon I love you" she says then walks out. Scott then turns to Lydia 'okay now what do you want?" he asks. "I want to know about banshees" she asks him. Scott just sighs "well I'm not a supernatural history book now am I?" he answers. Lydia rolls her eyes "no but you know something, and I want to know what" she says more like a demand. Scott looks at her and chuckles a little and walks towards the couch in the living room "you have guts for demanding things from me you know" he says amused.

Lydia just smirks a little "yeah well why should I be afraid of someone like you?" she questions with a raised eyebrow. Scott just sits there and just repeats what she said in his mind and wonders if he has really gone that soft, he thinks it's time to change that. He gets up and walks right in front of Lydia "you think that I'm someone you shouldn't fear, someone you would bend over like Stiles and do whatever you say" he says his eyes flashing red wanting her to fight back. Scott is once impress by the red head as her heartbeat is normal and her expression doesn't change. He chuckles in disbelief, this girl in front of him can really surprise him with how she acts. "Okay since you don't seem faze by me I guess I can tell you a few things" he says and gestures her to sit down. Once she sits Scott goes and collects one of his many books from a shelf that talks about harbingers of death.

"The Banshee is a female spirit usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld" Scott reads from a page on the book and looks over at Lydia. "essentially you can predict death and can figure out will die soon" he says waits for her response. "So what I'm like a sidekick?" she asks which makes Scott chuckle "I guess you can say that but you can only feel when someone is going to die not the how or why" he pauses "oh and your scream can be a very deadly weapon and that is all I know about banshees your highness" he finishes sarcastically. Lydia rolls her eyes "so when you say my scream is powerful you mean" she gets cut off by Scott "you can literally make someone's head explode if someone was able to teach you" Scott completes for her.

"Can you teach me?" she asks and Scott can hear the hope in her voice. He sighs "no I can't because as you can tell I am not a banshee" he says which makes her sigh and get up. "Well thank you for the information" she says and Scott just nods and walks her to the door. "Well I will talk to you later bye" Scott says and closes the door, he walks over to his couch and falls on it with a relieved sigh at finally being alone. Soon he gets bored and doesn't know what to do so he calls Kali. She picks up on the third ring "Hey Scott how are you?" she asks with a smile. Scott sighs dramatically "I'm bored and have nothing else to do" he answers making him sound like a child to Kali. She just chuckles "oh hey remember Samantha?" Scott asks her which shocks her since he doesn't like talking about her "yeah" she answers confused. "well turns out she survived and is an alpha and we are back together" he says and waits for Kali to take in the news.

Kali for her part is so shocked and confused "how the hell did she survived?" he asked him. "It turns out my plan to save her actually worked and before you ask how she became an alpha she killed hers because her alpha was dying and wanted one of her betas to live" he says. Kali just soaks all this in "So she is ok and are you sure that you should be with her again?" she asks hesitantly. Scott thinks about that, his he with her because she reminds him of how they were or because of loneliness. "I.I..Don't know before you asked that I was sure that I love her but now I'm wondering if I'm with her because of the past we share" he says uncertain, and one thing he hates the most is feeling uncertain. Kali sighs "look Scott I'm sorry for making you question yourself I just want what is best for you and I want to see you happy" she says. "Yeah I know and now I have a lot to think about, it was nice hearing you Kali" Scott says softly. Kali jusy smiles "Me too Scott you take care now ok" she says "Ok bye" then Scott hangs up.

Scott is looking out the window and decides to go out and get some fresh air to calm his mind that his now in chaos thinking about him and Samantha. He gets on his bike and rides along the road that heads towards the woods. He parks his bike and starts making his way towards a cliff that outlooks the city. He sits in a big rock that is there and just starts thinking. He doesn't realize how late its gotten until he hears a loud roar coming from the city. Scott is confused until he realizes who it is from.

"Derek" he says out loud.

 **A/N: I can make up excuses as to why I haven't uploaded but truth is I'm lazy. But I will try to take out more chapters and maybe have the next one by Monday or Tuesday.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Derek" Scott says._

Scott rushes towards his bike and drives towards the sound of the roar and realizes it's by his loft. He sees a crap load of teenagers wearing paint run out of the building. He rushes pass them and gets to Derek's loft to see what can only be described as ninjas making "Aiden?" Scott whispers in seeing him there. He falls to the ground and the ninjas then turn towards him. They take a step towards him and Scott's eyes turn red and prepares himself for a fight only for sunlight to appear and them disappear. Scott turns to Isaac who is holding Ethan "what the hell are you guys doing here?" Scott questions when he grabs a hold of Ethan and make his way towards Aiden.

"We came to join your pack" Ethan says tiredly. Scott just shakes his head and kneels by Aiden. "Start the healing process" Isaac says which confuses Scott. "Why?" Scott asks. "It will snap him out of it" Allison answers this time. Scott grabs Aiden's arm and snaps it making him roar in pain. Scott grabs both the twins and starts making his way towards the door. "Hey wait where are you going?" Allison asks. Scott turns to her "I'm going to take care of my pack" he says and starts walking away.

When Scott gets to his loft he puts Aiden and Ethan on separate couches so they can rest. He then walks out to the balcony and makes a phone call. "Hello" the voice says. "Hey Kali its me what the hell are the twins doing here?" he questions. "They wanted to live somewhat of a normal life and so I told them to go to you since you are doing the same" she answers. Scott is confused "but what about you" he asks. "I'm just helping newly or lost werewolves Scott so I'm just going place to place never really settling" she says. "Oh okay I understand and it's a good thing you are doing Kali" Scott says proudly. Kali chuckles through the line "Yeah well I have to go Scott it was nice talking to you" she says "yeah you to good bye" Scott says then hangs up.

Scott starts looking towards the moon and once again starts thinking about his relationship with Samantha. He knows what he has to do but he also knows that it will hurt her. Then his phone starts ringing and sees that its Samantha. He can talk to her right now so he lets it go to voicemail. He opens up the voicemail and hears what she has to say.

" _Scott I know we just got back together but I'm Sorry I Have to leave and go back to France, my pack need me. I know its selfish of me to want you to wait for me but I know I can't ask you that so I'm not. I do love you Scott and a part of me always will but this is goodbye for now, goodbye Scott."_

Scott hears the message over and over again with a sad smile "goodbye Sam" Scott whispers to the night and goes inside to finally get some rest.

 **The Following Week**

Scott is in the locker room changing for the run coach has made them take. "So why did you guys come back, for real?" Scott questions. Aiden looks at Scott and sighs "we got tired of moving all the time with kali so we came here knowing you need a pack" he answers. Scott just chuckles "Why am I not surprise" he says which makes Ethan laugh a little too. Just then the coach walks in "alright come on ladies get going, I don't need all of you turning into a bunch of fat asses before the season starts" he says then walks out with everyone following after.

Scott runs off and ends up by the Nematon which confuses him. He decides to touch it since it felt different than before. As soon as he touched he felt a rush of power which was too much he had to let go and made his eyes go red. With his wolf eyes he can see the power that is radiating off of it. He gets snap out of his trance when he hears yelling and screams. When he gets there he sees the coach with an arrow sticking out of his stomach and Jackson taking some of his pain away. The thing that really gets his attention though is stiles looking on with a tiny smirk no one seems to notice. So he decides to follow them.

Scott has been confused the whole time he has been following them to the vet clinic until he sees the ninjas attack Jackson and Kira his eyes never leaving Stiles as they ushered him inside while Jackson gets a sword through his stomach. He stays outside and listens to what's happening. He was able to hear the end of it "give it to me" and Scott hears Jackson gasping from the pain. Scott then runs in grabs a hold of Stiles and throws him back while Jackson goes unconscious. He turns to Stiles and his eyes turn red "let me guess you're the nogistune?" Scott asks. Stiles just laughs "ah you always where the smartest one" the spirit in Stiles says. "What are you doing back what do you want?" Scott growls out. Stiles' eyes turn black "what I was created to do" he says but gets interrupted when Deaton inject him in the neck with something. Scott sees Stiles fall to the ground and turns to Deaton "what did you do?" he questions. "I poisoned it for now" he says.

"How did you know it was him?" Scott asks Deaton when they were able to get Kira to take Jackson and Stiles home knowing they will tell their friends about what happened. "I noticed his change of behavior" Deaton answers and Scott nods. "How didn't his friends notice I mean they know him more than us don't they?" Scott questions as to why Stiles' friends couldn't see it. Deaton looks at Scott and chuckles "they only see what they want to see and the nogistine is known for his tricks" he says. "So how do we stop it?" Scott asks. "To be totally honest I don't really know other than to kill the host" he says. "I would do it be we have to make sure it would work and also I doubt his friend will take to kindly by me killing him" Scott says casually which get a shock look from Deaton. "What if there is a chance of stopping this thing than I will do it" he says." Okay but let me look for something that doesn't require you to kill him" he says. "Okay" Scott agrees.

The next day Scott finds out that Stiles is planning on going to Eichen house in order to keep everyone safe. So now Scott finds himself here waiting for someone to help him. A lady comes up to him "How can I help you?" she asks. "I want to see someone here" he says. The lady then gets a paper and pen and gives it to Scott "please sign here and who do you want to visit?" she asks once Scott signs the paper and give it back. "Malia Tate" he says. She takes Scott towards a court yard and leaves him there. He looks around and can see a lot of the crazy people looking at him which creeps him out a little.

He finally sees her "Malia" he calls out as he walks up to her from behind. Scott is surprise when he sees a fist coming towards him which he catches. "Wow easy there" he says and she pulls her arm back. She walks past him "what do you want?" she asks. "I need a favor" he says to which she immediately turns around to glare at him "A favor after you made me turn back" she says angrily and her eyes turn blue to which Scott quickly grabs her and walks her away from everyone around. "Okay look I'm sorry okay but they said you have a right to live a real life so changed you back" he says. "Then change me back" she demands. Scott sighs "I can't" he says. "What do you mean you can't if you changed me than you can do it again" she says pushing him somewhat. "I can't okay" Scott says.

"Do you know how hard it is to look into my dad's eyes after I killed my sister and mom" she says and starts to walk away again until Scott grabs her arm and turns her so she is facing him. "I can't turn you back but I can help you control it" he says and can see the interest in her eyes. "What do you mean" She asks and Scott makes sure no one is looking at them and takes his claws out and makes his eyes go red. "I can help you control yourself so you won't hurt anyone again" he says and just sees Malia staring at his claws then his red eyes that go back to their brown color. She nods "Okay what do I have to do?" she asks. "There is a kid named Stiles that is coming here and I need you to keep an eyes on him okay and if you see his behavior start to change you go straight to Ms. Morell or just stay away from him okay" he says. "Okay I'll do it" she says. "After this I'm going to arrange for you to get out of here and give you directions to a place I can teach you your control okay" he says and she nods. "Thank you" Scott finishes then leaves.

When Scott gets outside he gets his phone and calls Aiden "Aiden I'm going to need you and your brother, we are about to steal from an armored truck."

 **A/N: Okay so as you can tell I changed a lot from the actual show. I am also sorry about Samantha leaving but like I said before she wont be who Scott ends up with. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I WASNT GOING TO POST THIS TILL LATER BUT HEY WHAT THE HELL. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Scott met up with Aiden and Ethan a few blocks away from the police station."Okay so according to Deaton we are looking for a silver finger" Scott tells them. "Why?" Ethan asks. "Because it contains a scroll that will help us find a way to destroy the Nogistune" he explains. "Okay this is all good in theory but how exactly are we going to rob an armored car?" asks Aiden. Scott looks at them with a smirk "we will have to act fast and if anyone is there we knock them out, we should have enough time to steal but first we will destroy the cameras which is your job Ethan" Scott tells him and he nods. "Alright let's go" Scott says and they walk towards the police parking lot.

When they get there they can see the truck and Ethan starts disrupting the cameras Scott is with Aiden and they are about to open the back doors of the truck when they suddenly burst open and a dead officer goes flying out which lands on Scott and throws him down. Aiden turns and rushes the man but he simply catches it and throws him back. When Scott get the body off of him he sees Aiden fighting another werewolf. Scott gets up and rushes him when Aiden goes down and throws punch after punch which the other werewolf can't seem to block. Scott grabs him and throws him into the wall and turns to Ethan who returned "get the finger" he says and Ethan nods and goes for it. "Who are you?" Scott asks when the other werewolf gets up slowly "I'm Kincaid" he says. Scott looks at him and sees him staring at Ethan "why do you want the scroll?" he asks. "It costs a lot of money" he says simply.

"Scott I got it" Ethan says and the other wolf, Kincaid makes to go to him but Scott stops him by growling and flashing his red eyes at him daring him to challenge him. Kincaid backs off when he sees he is an alpha. "Why do want the scroll?" Kincaid asks. "We have our reasons" Scott replies easy enough. The twins stand behind Scott and are now staring at the other man. "So Kincaid whose pack are you from?" Scott asks. "I don't have a pack" he answers. "An omega that isn't easy what if I give you an invitation to join my pack" Scott asks him. "Thanks but no I rather stick alone" the man said and started walking away. "Are you sure?" Scott asks. Kinkaid stops and seems to consider "I'll think about it kid" he says and disappears from view. Scott turned to the twins so they can leave, when Scott abruptly turns right back around and catches an arrow in his hand. He looks up to see Stiles' friends and growls.

"What the hell was that for?" Scott growls out. "We want the scroll" Allison says still aiming her bow at him. Scott chuckles at that "really and how will you take it from us?" he questions because he is not trusting these people in getting rid of the nogistune. They always seem to cause more trouble than good. "By force if we have to" someone says from behind them and Scott sees Isaac, Jackson, and Kira behind him and the twins. Aiden and Ethan shift as soon as they see them and wait for Scott's decision if he wants them to attack. "You really think you can take it from us?" Scott asks amused. "Yes, we do" Jackson answers. Ethan and Aiden chuckle at that "what's so funny?" Jackson demands. Aiden answers "you're so arrogant and full of yourself" he says which makes Scott laugh.

"Okay so we can play this out two ways one we leave with the scroll and no violence will ensue or we can fight and you all get your asses kicked and we leave with the scroll" Scott tells them. Scott's eyes turn red when they take a little too long for his liking on deciding and that seems to do the trick "We won't fight you" Lydia answers "but you will give us that finger" she says and Scott nods at Ethan which in turn he gives Scott the ring. Scott stares at the ring and gives it to her. He looks back at the twins "let's go" and with that they run out of there with their wolf speed.

They get a good couple blocks away from them. "So do you have it" Scott asks Ethan and he nods taking out something from his pocket and giving it to Scott. "Here" he says. Scott looks at it and unrolls it "Either of you know how to speak Japanese?" Scott questions and the twins shake their heads. "Alright you guys go on ahead I'm going to talk to the fox because I'm pretty sure if we ask Deaton he will tell them" he says and the twins start to leave. Scott calls the fox "Hello?" a voice comes into the phone. "We need to meet" Scott says. "When and where?" she asks. "The nematon in 30 minutes" Scott says then hangs up. He starts making his way towards it when he gets a phone call and notices the number "Malia?" he asks when he answers. "Scott something happened with Stiles" she says. Scott stiffens right away "what is it?" he asks. "He left and I don't know where to" she says. Scott is so confused "wait where are you at right now?" he asks. "I'm at your place" she says. Scott sighs "okay look I have to do something right now and I need you to stay there until I get back okay" Scott says. "Uh, okay I wasn't planning on leaving any ways I will see you later" she says and hangs up.

Scott gets to the nematon and sees the fox already there. "What do you want Scott?" she asks. Scott tosses her the little scroll and lets her read it. "It says to expel a nogistune you would have to change the body of the host" she tells him. Scott is confused until he realizes "change like a werewolf" he says and she nods. Scott is thinking of actually biting Stiles that he doesn't see the fox back away until the familiar sounds of the ninjas enters his hearing. Scott looks up and sees ninjas around him "what are you doing" he yells at her. He then feels two arms grab him and he can't break free until one of them grab his face and makes him look at him. Scott can't feel anything as he stares into the green eyes of the ninja. The ninja drops him but not before marking him like all the others.

"Scott! Scott! Scott!" is all Scott can hear when he regains his awareness and groans at the way his body feels stiff. "Guys over here" Ethan exclaims as he, Aiden, and Malia run to him. "What the hell happened?" Scott questions until he remembers the night before and reaches behind his ear "that bitch" he growls out. Aiden helps him up "What the hell happened Scott" he asks. "Those stupid ninjas marked me" he says. "Oni" Ethan says. Scott looks at him confused "what?" he asks. "Apparently they are called Oni" he says and all Scott does is shake his head. "Just get me out of here" Scott says.

 **Next Day**

"Okay one more time" Scott says and Malia closes her eyes and when she opens them they are the blue color they turn "okay now keep that one thing that allowed you to shift with you" Scott says before attacking her. He punches her in the stomach "the angrier you get, the more control you start losing" he says and the twins are just watching this as he somewhat taught them this when combining. Malia is getting angrier but she using that as her anchor and she starts fighting back. Scott is actually surprised but easily avoids all her hits. "So you are using your anger as your anchor" Scott says as he blocks another punch before hitting her once again "if you do that you better learn how to control it before it controls you" he says hitting her one last time that sends her tumbling down.

Scott reaches down and offers her his arm which she takes. "Not bad but you have to learn how to control that anger if you choose to use it as your anchor" he pauses "why anger though?" he asks curiously. Malia still breathing hard "since that night where I killed my mom and sister I have always been aggressive as a coyote and even after when I was in eichen house all I wanted to do was hit something" she says struggling with all the emotions she is feeling as she is not used to feeling them and Scott sees this "it's okay it's okay it's going to take some time but we will help control and better understand all the emotions you are feeling which is why you are learning but for your first time you did good" he says.

He turns to the twins "okay now we know that the nogistune has completely taken over stiles body but there is a way to expel it" he says and they wait. "We have to change the body of the host" he tells them confusing them. "Wait like a werewolf?" Ethan asks. "You can't be both a fox and werewolf" he says until; his phone starts ringing. "Yeah" he answers. "Scott its Deaton, I'm going to need your help" he says. "Uh, okay where are you?" he questions. "Your mom's house" he answers then hangs up.

"Okay well I'm going to see what they need my help for you guys will be okay here right?" Scott asks. The twins look at each other "yeah" and Scott just nods and leaves. He arrives at his mother's house and is surprised when he sees Stiles all taped up and Peter Hale in front of him. "What do you want me to do" Scott says getting right to business. Peter turns to him and looks him up and down with a smirk and Scott can't help the growl that escapes him "you are going into his head" he says amused. Scott just shakes his head and goes behind Stiles and pops his claws ready to go in but gets stopped "and you aren't going alone" Peter says looking at Lydia.

Now Scott has his claws pointed at the back of both Lydia's and Stiles' head. He takes a deep breath and plunges them in making his eyes go red. Scott wakes up with a gasp seeing he is tied to a bed and turns to see Lydia in the same position as him. Scott focuses on his strength and rips through the shackles and goes to help Lydia with hers. "Okay stay behind me" Scott says and Lydia nods. As soon as Scott walks out the door it closes and Lydia is left screaming Scott's name.

Everything changes as Scott is in pain watching as Deucalion is killing every one he cares about. Scott shakes his head "no your dead" he says and Deucalion laughs darkly "oh don't be so sure scotty boy" he says. Scott continues to shake his head as he gets up "no this isn't real" he says and walks forward. He keeps walking until he grabs onto Deucalion as he screams 'No!" and pushes forward being met with a white room. He walks forward and turns to see Lydia. They both see Stiles playing some sort of game with who Scott can assume is the Nogistune. Scott realizes they aren't moving. "Okay I have an idea since we aren't getting any closer" he says and Lydia shakes her head waiting for it. Scott's eyes turn red and lets out a load roar that travels through the room and gets Stiles' attention as he throws the game away and everything starts shaking and turning back until there back in the real world.

"What happened, did it work?" asked Lydia. They see Stiles start throwing up what looks like rags until someone starts climbing out of them. "What the fuck" Scott whispers as he has never seen anything like that before. The person once up swings forward in which Scott and Peter quickly grab him and hold him down until Scott sees the person start struggling to breath. "Wait hold on" he exclaims as he starts untying them only to come face to face with Stiles. "Where's Lydia" Melissa asks. That makes Scott turn around and see the door wide open and his eyes widen as he runs out.

"LYDIA!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

 _"LYDIA!"_

Scott looked around and saw nothing already knowing she is gone. Then an idea hits him and he runs towards his bike and drives to his loft. When he gets there he sees the twins and Malia fighting each other. Scott just watches as Malia holds her own against them which surprises him a lot. They seem to notice him and stop their fighting and turn to him. "We need to find Lydia" Scott says. "What happened?" Aiden asks. "We split Stiles and the nogistune but it was still able to take her." Scott says. Malia walks up to Scott but he turns to her fast "no you are not getting involved in this" Scott says. "Why the hell not I can help" she tells him. Scott just shakes his head "you are not ready yet and I don't want you getting hurt" Scott says hoping that will make her stay but obviously it didn't work as she just glares at him. Scott sighs "fine come on let's go" he says and they all leave to find Lydia.

Scott was able to get a scent on Lydia and they arrived at a parking lot. "Look that's her car" Aiden says. Scott jumps the fence everyone following him. "Alright look around for any sort of clues" Scott says. They start looking and Scott is in the driver's seat and look at the window. He breathes on it and sees the message clearly "Don't come for me". Scott knows he has to listen to a message from a banshee so he won't look for her. He got out "okay we are not going to look for her" Scott says. That confused his 3 betas. "What do you mean" Aiden asks. Scott points to the window and breathes on it again showing them the message "here is one of the things you all need to remember never go against a message a banshee gives you" he says. "Why?" Malia asks confused. Scott turns to his pack "because they predict death and if she left that message" he says but get interrupted by Ethan "someone is going to die" he finishes and Scott nods.

 **Later That Day**

Scott is walking with the twins through the woods when his hearing picks up something. "You guys hear that" Scott asks. "Yeah sounding like a gun getting cocked" Ethan says and all their eyes widen as they move away before getting shot a few times over. Scott open his eyes and sees Aiden face down and Ethan slowly getting up. He feels his stomach "wolfs bane" he says. "Ethan get Aiden out of here" he shouts before going after whoever shot them. He runs until he sees a woman's back to him and a shotgun in her hand. "Who the hell are you" Scott demands. When she turns around however Scott gets shocked at who it is. He was about to say something else when he gets stabbed from behind and hit in the head knocking him out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Scott hears who he can only assume is Malia. He groans which seems to get everyone's attention. When he opens his eyes he is staring right at Malia and then looks to see Derek there Burning the back of Ethan. "what the hell happened?" he asks. "you were shot at and I found you knocked out in the woods" Derek says finishing with Ethan and turns the torch towards Scott. Scott looks at the flame and groans again before taking his shirt off and turning so Derek can get rid of all the wolfs bane. Just then the door open and Chris Argent walks in looking at us. "You have any idea who shot at us?" Scott asks and he shakes his head. "Does this mean anything to you?" Derek asks him giving him a shotgun shell.

Argent looks at it and gets a shocked look on his face "impossible" he says. Scott was going to ask what until his phone rang and saw that it was Lydia calling which confused him "Uh hello" he asks. "Scott please come help us we are at the old WWII camp" she says then hangs up. Scott is just confused but by the sound of her voice it must be urgent "I got to go" Scott says suddenly. "What where?' Malia asks. "Somethings happening and I need to go now" he answers and just runs out the door towards the camp. He was almost there when he heard Lydia scream "Allison!" and Scott knew exactly what that meant. He is greeted with what he expected when he arrived Allison dying. He walks towards the distressed group when he hears footsteps behind and sees Argent with a gun and closes his eyes at how he looks when he catches sight of his daughter.

Scott is still with them and walks up to the fox "what the hell happened?" he asks. To Scott the fox looks a lot more fearful then before "he has control of the Oni" she says. Scott's jaw drops a little at that information "how the hell did it even get the control in the first place?" he asks and all she does is shake her head. Even though Scott doesn't really care about this little group he hates it when someone dies in the crossfire. He stands trying to figure out a plan when it hits him. He looks at Kira "you're coming with me" he says and grabs her arm before she yanks it out "why would I go anywhere with you?" she asks. Scott rolls his eyes "because we are going to kill this son of a bitch" he says and drags her with him. He gets his phone out and tell the twins to meet him at Deaton's.

When Scott and Kira get there the twins, Derek and Malia are there. "Okay were going o the school where I am going to bite it and Kira will stab it with its sword" he explains. "While we do that you all will have to fight the Oni" Scott says. Scott turns to Derek asking for what he asked and he gives it to him. "Mali when Kira stabs him a fly will come out and you will have to enclose it in this okay" Scott says giving Malia the box made from the nematon. Scott was about to tell everyone to go when Stiles and his friends walk in "we want in" he says. Scott laughs at that "no you are not, you all seem to cause more trouble than good" he says and starts walking out with his pack and Derek. "Yes we are" Jackson says and grabs Scott's arm to which Scott simply grabs his hand and snaps it making him cry in agony. Scott turns to everyone else and his eyes turn red "none of you are going do you understand" he growls out and leaves with his pack.

 **At The School**

Scott and Kira are inside the school waiting for the nogistune to come in. He received a message from Argent telling him he has a way to kill the Oni. Outside Derek and the twins walk towards the nogistune. "You know Derek I heard of an alpha pack, but I've never heard of a pack of former alphas" the nogistune says amusingly. "I may not be an alpha anymore but I can still fight like one" he says before roaring running at the Oni with the twins following. The Nogistune was watching this calmly until an arrow struck one of the Oni destroying it. "What the hell was that?" Aiden asks. "Silver" Argent answers. The nogistune walks in to the school quickly and stops at seeing the alpha there. "You aren't going anywhere" Scott growls.

Back outside the twins and Derek are killing the Oni "Mali take the box" Derek yells when he spots her. Malia quickly goes for the box picking it up and running towards the school. Argent shoot another arrow that the last Oni simply cuts in half. "get the arrow it's the last one" Argent shouts. Aiden looks at the Oni then the arrow before diving and getting it. He turns around and stabs the Oni but not before the Oni got a chance to stab him as well. "Aiden" Ethan yells clutching his arm as he sees his brother take out the sword from his stomach while blood drops out from his mouth.

Scott rushes at it but the nogistune easily grabs him and throws him towards the lockers making Scott groan. The nogistune then turns to see the kitsune there with her sword and he laughs darkly "you think you can kill me" he says making Kira step back "I'm a thousand years old you can't kill me" he all but yells out. "No but we can change you" Lydia says coming out of nowhere. The nogistune turns to her confused "what?" he asks. "You forgot the scroll, the Shugendō scroll" she says. The nogistune gets it "change the host" he says then Scott grabs his arm and bites him making him yell. "You can't be a fox and a wolf" Scott growls out before Kira stabs him in the chest making lighting crackle in the sky. The body starts cracking until it falls to the floor breaking it and a fly shoots out to which Mali catches it in the box before closing it.

Scott smiles but then feels this sudden pain and his eyes widen as he runs out the school to find Ethan holding a dying Aiden. "No" Scott whispers before running down and got next to Ethan. "You are not going to die today Aiden" Scott growls out lifting Aiden's sleeve up so he can take a look at his veins that are turning black. Scott's eyes turn red and his fangs come out "Hold him" he tells Ethan. Scott then looks into Aiden's eyes and nods before biting onto the vein. Derek and everyone else is wondering what Scott is doing. Scott is sucking the poison out of Aiden and he has never felt pain like this before. Black veins are appearing by Scott's mouth and his arms while his shirt starts getting bloody.

Chris sees this and his eyes widen in shock "he's transferring the injury" he says in an awed whisper. Scott finishes taking out all of the venom before he lifts his head up his eyes turning a brighter red and lets out one of the loudest roars. When he stops he's breathing hard and looks at Aiden whose color has returned and opens his eyes "I'm alive" he says shocked and everyone can stop the chuckle that escapes them. Scott tries standing up but feels too weak and Derek simply catches him. "Come on let's go" he says holding onto Scott as they make their way to the loft.

The Next Day

Scott is walking towards Stiles and his friends. "Okay I may not really like any of you but I think we should call a truce" he says. "What do you have in mind?" Stiles answers. "Crazy things are always going to happen in this town so about we stay out of each other's business but if a big threat comes to town we work together" he proposes. They all seem to be considering this "Okay" Lydia is the one that answers "If a big threat comes to beacon Hills we help each other to get rid of it" she says and Scott nods. "So deal?" he asks Stiles. "Deal" Stiles says shaking his hand. "Oh and I am sorry for your lost" Scott says before walking away towards his pack who are fooling around.

"Okay, okay Mali ready to start school?" Scott asks. Malia sighs "as ready as I'll ever be" she says making the three boys laugh. Scott just puts his arm around her as him and his pack walk towards school wondering what's going to happen next.

2 Weeks Later

Scott is in his loft just looking out the window when someone walks in. Scott turns around and is shocked to see Cora there. "Cora" Scott says confused. "Scott I need your help" she says. Scott just furrows his brows, here we go again.


	16. Chapter 16

_New Chapter: Road Trip_

Scott is looking at Cora confused "you need my help" he repeats to which she nods "for what" he asks. "Someone took Derek" she says which shocks Scott. "What do you mean someone took Derek, from where?" he asks. 'From his loft, I came back and saw nothing but bullets scattered on the floor and a lot of blood" she says and Scott can see she is deeply worried for her brother. Scott was going to say something else when he hears footsteps "do you hear that" Scott asks and Cora looks around confused "hear what?" she asks. The door opens and Scott see a smoke bomb coming their way so he pushes Cora back and turns to the door fully shifted and roars when he gets shot in the thigh. He sees people with guns coming in and he rushes them. He grabs a hold of one and breaks their arm and pushes him back and gets shot again this time in his shoulder and he can feel the wolfs been working its way into his system.

He shakes it off and sees A woman electrocuting Cora to point she passes out and turns to him. "Maraya" Scott growls out before he gets shocked from behind making roar load enough his pack can hear but it would be too late by then and everything goes black. "Do we take her?" a man asks pointing at Cora and the woman shakes her head "no we already have the alpha" she says then they leave.

 _In the Woods_

The twins and Malia are in the woods training when they hear Scott roar. They look at each other before they run towards the loft. Once they get there all they see I bullets, blood and Cora knocked out. Malia goes to her when she starts to move. "What happened?" Aiden asks. Cora looks up then around her remembering what occurred "where's Scott" she says rapidly. "We don't know we heard him roar and once we got here he was gone" Ethan explains. "They took him" she says confusing the others "Who took him" Malia asks. Cora shakes her head "I don't know" she answers. Aiden goes around the room and sees the bullets and picks them up "We can ask Deaton" he says. When he sees the confused looks on Malia and Cora he explains "Every hunting family has a crest engraved on their bullets and maybe Deaton can tell us which one this is" he says. "Okay then let's go" Malia says and they all leave.

 _Mexico_

Scott groans as he slowly starts to wake up and looks around and sees he is in some sort of room. _What the hell,_ he thinks to himself. He sees a door and gets up to try and open it but feels too weak to do so he just starts banging on them. He turns around and looks around the room for another way out but can't seem to find one. "Scott McCall" a voice rings out and Scott can see speakers on the ceiling. "What the hell do you want from me?" Scott demands. "Ay Lobito, it's not you we want, it's what you know that we need" the voice says. "What the fuck are you talking about" Scott yells confused. "You have the answers we need and you can help us" the voice says again. "Now why the hell will I help you" Scott answers.

"Because your pack is coming and in order for them to leave alive you will help me" the voice says again. Scott growls and starts banging the door harder and is starting to dent when smoke started appearing from the ventilation system. He starts coughing and realizes its not smoke but wolfs bane and it starts becoming hard for him to breath he sees the door open and a man walks up to him and shocks him and all Scott can do is roar before he passes out.

 _On the Road_

"Okay so do you guys know anything about these hunters?" Cora asks the twins. Aiden shakes his head "All I know is they attacked Scott some years back" he says. "How did he manage to escape?" Malia asks. Ethan sighs in the passenger seat "he killed every hunter that was there" he says shocking both Malia and Cora. "What I thought Scott doesn't kill?" Cora asked. "HE doesn't but they injected him with something that we still haven't determined because it caused a feeling of pure rage in him that made him to shift and only want bloodshed" Aiden answered. Ethan sees the shocked expressions on both their faces "also while in that state, we found him killing the last of the hunters he turned to us and his face was grey looking with dark red eyes and black surrounding them" Ethan says pausing "we had another alpha in the pack and Scott attack him to the point he killed him" he finishes.

"What?" Asked Malia making the twins sigh and look at each other as they recall that day.

 _Flashback_

 _"So this family of hunters are attacking Scott at this very moment? "asked Aiden while he runs side by side with the rest of the pack. "That's what the leader of the family said, she even boasted about killing him" Kali said in an angry tone. They keep running until they hear screams of pure fear coming from a building in front of them._

 _When they get in they are so shocked at what they are witnessing even Deucalion is shocked at all the bloodshed. They see a person crawling there way until someone grabs his foot dragging him away and the person turns him around. The man looks up "Scott" Kali whispers as they see Scott transformed into something they've only see on Deucalion. His skin turned a grey color he had longer fangs and claws, his eyes a darker shade of red and his sclera turned black. Scott looks at them before raising his arm up and bringing it down slicing the man's throat killing him._

 _Scott gets up and still feels this need to kill and starts walking towards the pack. Everyone backs up somewhat except one of them the most arrogant and cockiest of them, Alexander. Scott reaches forward easily grabbing him throwing him to wall and Alexander doesn't have time to protect himself as Scott just starts swinging wildly at him his claws leaving deep gashes everywhere he touches. Alexander at that point starts becoming weak and stops fighting Scott until he delivered the killing blow as he puts his arm straight through Alexander chest and rips out his heart._

 _Scott is breathing hard and stands up until he feels the flow of power he received from killing the alpha and drops to his knees and roars so load the building starts to shake around them. Scott looks back up to them with the same transformation and starts moving forward them until Kali stepped forward and allowed Scott to grab her by the neck. The other members even Deucalion were wise enough to back even farther away from Scott. Kali is struggling to breath as she stares at the boy she has come to care as her own. "Scott" she chokes out and he just seems to hold tighter. "This…this isn't you" She says finding it very hard to breathe now. Scott puts on even more pressure you can hear bone cracking. "Scott…pl..eas.e" she says losing conscious which seems to bring Scott out of his mental state as he drops her and backs up breathing hard._

 _All the Alpha look at him as the grey color goes away and showing his normal werewolf transformation. Scott looks around him and looks at his hands which are both covered in nothing but blood before he passes out._

 _End of Flashback_

Malia and Cora are stunned and horrified at the end of the story. "What happened to Scott after" Cora asks softly. "He was filled with so much guilt he seemed to shut off every emotion he had as he hardly did anything after that" Ethan says before pausing "But after a while Kali was able to bring him back to as normal as you can get after an ordeal like that" he finishes. "My god why didn't he tell me" Malia asks as they have become the best of friends after he started teaching her how to shift into her coyote form. "Scott would have never told you any of this, it was by far the worst day of his life" Aiden answered. Cora looks out the window with this weird feeling in her chest at what Scott had to been feeling after. She closes her eyes dismissing it not knowing that it was the start of different feelings she would feel for Scott McCall.

They arrived at some small town in Mexico and see guys holding guns watching them. "So I guess we are in the right place" Malia asks looking at the all the men looking at them. "Yes you are' a voice says from behind them which make them turn around only to get tased until they black out.

Scott starts waking up with a groan as he looks around the room and sees that he is in chains. He sees Mayara come into the room and Scott can't help but growl remembering what happened the last time he saw her hunters. "Calmate Lobito, we just want a little information that's all" she says and the door opens with two men dragging Malia in the room and Scott can't help but growl seeing one of his betas in that form. "Let her go" Scott shouts at her which only rewards him a hit to the face making him spit out blood. The men tie Malia onto the chairs like they did with Scott.

"So this is how it's going to work you answer or questions we won't turn the dial, don't answer we turn the dial on her" Mayara tells him. Scott grits his teeth "what do you want to know" he says. "Who took Derek Hale?" she asks. "What how the hell should I know that" he says. Maraya looks at Scott then turns the dial making Malia yell in pain. Scott growls "Stop!" he yells and she stop and repeats her question "Who took Derek Hale". Scott growls "I don't know" he says as he can feel the pain that Malia is going through. Maraya sigh and once again turns the dial and its higher this time and Scott can feel the pain Malia is going through which makes it more painful for him that he roars his eyes burning red as remembers something

 _Memory_

 _Scott turns to see someone holding a shotgun "Who the hell are you!" Scott demands. The person turns and it shocks Scott to see Kate Argent with green eyes and blue skin holding a shotgun. "Impossible" he whispers and was going to say something else when he gets stab from behind and hit in the head knocking him out._

Scott breaks out of the chains which makes Maraya stop the dial "say the name Scott" she says. Scott looks at her "Kate" he says and turns to see Malia breathing hard and he reaches over and takes a hold of her hand taking some of her pain away. Maraya escorts them out and grabs Scott so she can speak with him making his pack stop. "It's okay go" Scott says softly which made them wait by the car. "What do you want?" Scott asks. "I just want you to know that if you bite someone I'll come for you" she says threatening him. Scott actually starts laughing until his face goes hard "And let me remind you what happened the last time you came after me" Scott says smiling when he sees her flinch and look away. "Get out of here alpha" she says with a lot of hatred and disgust. "Gladly" Scott responds walking to his pack. "I know where to find Derek" Scott says. Cora perks up immediately "Where?" she asks. "In some church and she has given us a guide" he says which a motorcycle cut through the quiet and Scott chuckles "no way" he says as he sees the person take off their helmet revealing Braeden. "So you are our guide?" Ethan asks. "Yes I'll be taking you to the Iglesia" she says. "okay" Scot says as he and his pack get into the truck and start following her.

It's quiet until Malia bluntly asks "Scott why didn't you tell me about you killing all those hunter?" she says which gets everyone quiet and Scott just looks at her and then the twins who look guilty. "You don't have to answer" Cora says. Scott smiles softly at her "It's okay, I don't like remembering the monster that is inside of me" he says. "but you're not a monster" Malia says and Scott chuckles softly "I didn't either until I was exposed to whatever they gave me and I realize that the monster is just underneath" he pauses "I remember everything I did and remember actually liking it and finding the thrill of killing exhilarating" he says looking down. Malia decides to change the subject "who's Kate Argent?" she asks. Scott looks at Cora who nods. She answers "she is the bitch who locked my family in the basement of our house and burned the house around them" she answered with so much hate. Cora turns to Scott "I thought she was dead" she says. "I thought so too until I saw her and figured out she turned when your uncle slit her throat" he says. "But how is that possible?" Malia asks. "You can turn by bite or scratch even by drinking a certain type of water" Scott answered. All conversation stopped as the ruck gets hit by something making them stop.

They get out of the truck "what the hell was that" Cora asks. Scott looks around and can't really see anything and turns to see Braeden walking up to them "Scott we need to get there before sundown" she says and Scott nods. "Okay guys I am going to ride with her you guys stay here and try to fix the truck" he says and they all nod. Cora stops him however "Scott be careful" she says which surprises both of them. Scott smiles softly "of course" he says before shocking them both again and hugs her to which she returns. They separate and an awkward silence come upon until Braeden stops it "Scott we need to go" she yells from her bike. Scott nods and walks away getting behind her on the motorcycle and they take off.

 _Few Minutes Later_

Scott and Braeden arrive at their destination and walk towards the church. "So how much are they paying you?" Scott adds. "Not enough" she answers looking around. "If the money was good would you kill her?" Scott asks. She looks at him with a smile "if the money was good I'll kill you" She says and walks away leaving Scott chuckling. When they enter the church Scott feels a chill go down his spine "Wait there is something here" he says. "Like what?" she asks. Scott looks at her "Not human" he answers and holds the flash light as they advance.

Back with Scott's pack and Cora they are trying to fix the truck when Malia sees something "You guys see that" she says. Cora get a flashlight and looks forwards and they see something behind a rock before it runs away which makes Malia growl and rush towards it "Malia wait" Aiden yells before running after her. Cora stays there watching Ethan continue to fix the truck hoping they can leave as soon as possible. "Malia" Aiden whispers his eyes blue so he can see better in the dark. Everything is quiet until Malia comes out of the shadows scaring Aiden "Jesus!" he yells. "Are you alright" he says as he sees her clutching her side "yeah it will heal" she says. "Did you see what it was" he asks and she shakes her head no "it was too fast but I got its scent" she says. "Well what is it" Aiden says. "It smelled like death" she answered as they hear the engine of the truck start up and they make their way towards it.

Scott and Braeden are still walking down the caves when Scott hears something and stops "did you hear that" he asks. Then there is this weird noise coming their way and footsteps as well, Braeden just start shooting her shotgun randomly hoping to hit it. Scott hear it come back "it's coming back" he says. "Scott get behind me" she yells but Scott has a different plan. Scott gets in front of Braeden and roars load enough it shakes the caves and dust starts falling down. When he stops he can hear whatever it was running away "I think I scared it" he says. "I think you scared everything here" she answers truthfully. A door behind them opens up and they look at each other before walking through and see a symbol "what is that" Scott asks. "The symbol of the nuwal" Braeden answers. Scott touches the symbol and puts his ear on it and can hear soft breathing. "Stand back" Scott says as he punches through the wall multiple times breaking it as him and Braeden starts opening it. They look inside and are shocked at what they see. "My God" Scott whispers.

The pack finally arrives just in time to see Scott and Braeden carrying someone out. They all stop short when they see the kid look up at them shocking the twins and Cora. Malia is also shocked at how young he looks _what the, wasn't he older_ she thinks confused. "That's Derek?" Malia asks Cora confused. Cora can't look away from her de-aged brother and nods "yeah" She says softly making eye contact with Scott knowing something is really wrong.

A/n: I hope you guys liked it and I will put up my new story today as well. I will try to get a new chapter out today or tomorrow for 10 years later. Thanks.


End file.
